KuroHebi The next snake
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: Female Naruto. The past, the future, the present. All are connected. A lone child, on the brink of insanity from the way she was treated, finds herself with a new path, a new way to get stronger. All with the help of a cunning snake.
1. Welcome to my happy world

So I took the chapter, copied it straight from FF and re-did the entire thing. It now has the whole battle scene re-done and all the grammar has been corrected.. Or at least most has that I saw.

In the middle of a forest there was a boy with bright blond hair that was put up into 'neat' spikes laying under a tree looking up at the boy was the hero of this story this boy's name was Naruto 'boy' in question was actually waiting for the second part of the Chunin exam to had been waiting for about 30 minutes and got bored so he went to rest in the forest.

_'How troublesome'_ thought Naruto._'Geez now I'm sounding like Shikamaru'_

Little did he know about a silver haired spy in the trees in front of him.

_'Why is Orochimaru-Sama so interested in this boy' _thought the spy

'Hmm there's no one out here so I guess I could practice a bit before I go to the real thing' Naruto thought as he got up and started to form a few he finished the seals..nothing happened at least to untrained Shinobi's eyes nothing did if you were a trained Shinobi you could see chakra come out of Naruto's 's eyes then changed the normal electric blue was now a light red with a dark slit the red seemed to have a purple tint to it along with a yellow line surrounding the boarder of the eye.

"Chingon (Repose of souls)" The red in Naruto's eyes disappeared and was replaced with a white creamy color the slit in Naruto's eye also disappeared but the purple tint and yellow outline was still put up a few more seals and then his eyes were the same but gained 2 coma like marks inside of them."Byakuugan and Sharingan. not much but I'll work on that"

_**KABUTO'S POV**_

I couldn't believe it I felt that chakra come from his eyes I thought it would mean just another useful bloodline for Orochimaru-Sama's forces but...I had not expected the bloodline to be so be able to copy the two most power full bloodlines in Konoha. smiled oh yes Orochimaru-Sama will get a very very good asset to his 'll be more happy then the time we found question is what is Naruto's drive what will make him seek Orochimaru-Sama...my question was just answered,

_**NORMAL POV**_

Naruto had not seen Kabuto for as soon as he activated the Byakuugan part of the Chingon fully he shut it off and punched a tree.

"Why...should I even by here" Naruto was giving the tree he punched a look that could make Kyuubi head for the hills."Why should I come to this weak pathetic village where everyone hates me...hell I'm sure even the Hokage and Iruka hate me" When Naruto said that he didn't look sad just ...angry."GAH forget it I guess I'm stuck here for now at least" he chuckled then heard the one who was the examiner for the second part of the churning exam yell.

"ITS TIME FOR THE SECOND EXAM TO START"

"ABOUT DAMN TIME" yelled Naruto as he walked toward the 'Forest of Death'

Kabuto jumped from his tree and how Orochimaru was going to like this.

---15 Minutes later---

After a fight with a stupid mist Nin team 7 was sitting around in a small was going on about how they needed a pass wasn't was then that everyone felt a dark and evil chakra approach there was a HUGE explosion and Naruto was sent flying away while the others got hit into a tree.

**Where Naruto is a few minutes later**

"Ugh i feel like I just get hit by Sakura fifty times in a row" Said Naruto standing up and rubbing his head."Geez now where am I wheres the bitch and bastard(Sakura and Sasuke) hmm" Naruto then started to look around when he felt something coming his way."HOLY S..." he never got to finish for he was eaten by a Giant snake.

Naruto was punching and kicking in side of the snake trying to get out."Gah! fuck this" he put up a cross seal and then 100 Naurto's appeared and busted through the snake's felt a dark chakra coming from where he once was before the blast hit him."DAMN IT" he started to run after the chakra.

**A few minutes ago**

Sasuke got up slowly hitting a tree was not one of the most brightest things to looked at where the blast had come from and saw a...figure coming out of looked at the man coming out of the blast was a tall man with a white robe and a purple sash but it looked like his face was peeling off or wasted no time he could care less what happened to his teammates but he had to use them to pass this started to preform seals and when he was finished he sent a large fire ball out of his mouth at the man.

"Kukukuku... now now Sasuke no need to be so hasty"

(I'm going to skip the fight its just the same as the fight in the anime only Naruto never came)

"SASUKE-KUN" yelled Sakura as Sasuke fell to the ground holding his neck."WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN YOU BASTARD"

"Kukukuku...I just gave him a special present"said the man standing on a near by tree over the two.'N_ow where is that other one'_

The next thing the man knew he was being hit with 5 fire balls, causing the skin-mask he was wearing to slowly melt off until only pieces were left on his face.

"Now now Naruto-Kun no need to be so violent" said the Nin as he faced a blond Shinobi that was standing on a near by tree branch."You wouldn't want me to hurt your teammates would you" He was about to attack when Naruto burst out laughing one that sent a chill down Sakura's spine. _'Why is he laughing like that..'_ She thought to herself, cradling Sasuke near her body.

Naruto disappeared, reappearing behind Sakura and hit her on the neck, causing her to fall unconscious against Sasuke's prone form.

"I could care less about what happens to them" Naruto formed a bunch of seals and sent a large flame went around his arm like a snake and formed into a sword."Hebi kouen subeta" said Naruto has he ran forward at the Nin with the sword in front of was about to dodge when the sword came close but as soon as it got close it formed into a snake and wrapped around Orochimaru just as 'Orochimaru' turned into a large pile of mud.

Naruto backed off slowly from where Orochimaru once turned around when he felt chakra near him as Orochimaru's head came and bit him on the neck as a seal appeared it looked like chains formed into a X. Naruto felt pain course through his body and when he thought it was over Orochimaru picked Naruto up by the waist with his tongue and lifted up Naruto's shirt to see the seal as he slammed his hand into Naruto's seal of the Kyuubi and 5 spiraled circles appeared around the Naruto did not yell out in pain for either seal but he was barely hanging on to consciousness.

"So Naruto-Kun you want power correct"Naruto just floated their still wrapped in the air by the snake's tongue, unable to speak due to the pain that ran through his body."Come to me with Sasuke and I'll give you more power then you can imagine even with the Kyuubi...But do let the Jutsu down if you do come to me." Orochimaru had to stifle a laugh has he heard Naruto mumble.'Damn Hokage making me wear that'. "Its okay Naruto-Kun or should I say...chan" said Orochimaru as he lowed 'Naruto' to the ground and watched as 'he' changed.

Naruto's hair became longer and seemed to reach about to 'his' waist as the Konoha head band fell off also 'his' face changed it's shape into a heart shape and the whisker marks on the cheeks became seemed to get tall as well now from Orochimaru's point of view 'Naruto' was about that pink haired girl's most noticeable thing though was the 'mounds' that appeared on Naruto's meant one thing 'he' was..not a male, but female..

"Kukukuku so whats your real name hmm?" Orochimaru said with a kindest voice he could muster to the girl still laying on the ground conscious but dazed.

He heard a very quiet reply of "Kuro Hebi"(black snake)

This name interested Orochimaru but he shrugged it off like a fly and knelt beside Kuro's ear."If you want power Kuro-chan come with me and if you can bring me Sasuke as well you shall achieve great power and destroy the ones that made you feel so sad. Goodbye for now Kuro-chan my name is something you should remember.. my name is Orochimaru" said Orochimaru as he disappeared but he reactivated Kuro's Jutsu so she looked like Naruto again.

_'Power'_ thought Kuro._'Should I go with Orochimaru'_ She heard groaning from Sakura as she let her self fall asleep._'Maybe'_

-----------------------------------------------------Later

"Are we ready?" asked a sound Nin with spiky brown hair and tubes sticking out of his palms as if they were inside his very arms.

"In a minute Zaku" said a another sound Nin with bandages all over his face only showing one eye, a strange device on his left arm."We'll kill the Uchiha then the blond kid while you have your fun on the girl okay kin?"

"I got it" said another sound Nin with long black hair, this one obviously female and the most normal looking of the three.

"Ready.."Dozu's eyes narrowed."Set..." he went into a ready stance along with his team."GO!"

They disappeared.

--later AGAIN--

The place where Sakura had put her teammates (witch was just a tree with a hole under it) was complete ruins Lee lay unconscious on the ground, Shikamaru was holding Ino up as she took over the sound Nin named Kin while Chouji was laying on the ground with minor chakra loss from his constant onslaught of his clan's Jutsu.

Sakura was laying on the ground panting with her hair's remains behind her, as she had cut it off in order to escape certain death from the sound ninja.

Then, in the tree tops, is a tall Hyuuga standing beside a girl with buns in her hair. He was glaring down at the scene with his arms crossed and leaning against the tree he stood on. The girl beside him was holding a Kunai, about to throw it towards one of the sound Nin only to stop as Neji held a hand out to her.

"HEY WHY DONT YOU GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT" yelled Zaku

The Hyuuga's eyes were bulging now, veins coming up the sides of his head and causing his pale eyes to darken. "It appears I am not needed.

Everyone felt a dark chakra wash over them and all eyes went to the tree where Sasuke was getting up with a dark purple chakra whipping around him. When his eyes came into view everyone got a good look at the blood red Sharingan and strange black marks shaped like flames on his skin."Sakura...who did this to you" Sakura just stood there, too surprised by Sasuke's transformation to answer.

The ever foolish Zaku spoke up, answering for her despite the lie, since Kin did most of the damage to Sakura. "I did, what are YOU going to do about it fool?

Sasuke looked at him then at the blond sleeping on the ground."Hey dobe this guy hurt Sakura and your just going to lay there? Don't wanna help your teammate eh?" Everyone thought he was crazy at that point, due to the blonde on the ground being unconscious, but that was washed away when Kuro got up it was even more frightening then Sasuke because it seemed red chakra was whipping around her with the black purple chakra and when she turned to face all of them she had creamy white eyes with two black comas around her eye with purple tint and yellow outline and she had black chains coming from her neck and going across her face and arms.

Both Sasuke and Kuro smiled insanely and burst out laughing, their laughs going across the entire field, causing many of the animals, even the most powerful of predators, to flee in terror.

"Whats so funny, scum?"yelled Zaku

"Nothing" said Sasuke and Kuro in unison."We were just thinking at how much blood we will spill!" They said in their creepy voices, causing several of the Ninjas to cringe, even the Hyuuga seemed distressed.

"Oh yeah? Think you can spill my blood huh? Well take this!" yelled Zaku again as a huge wave of air erupted from his arms and made a trail of destruction that ripped across the ground, leaving a large portion of the ground destroyed. When the debris cleared, the three Nins that were once in front of him were gone."HA got you"

"Got who?" said two voices behind him as he turned around he saw Kuro,Sasuke,and Sakura behind him, Sasuke having one hand on Sakura who seemed to be shocked she was there in the first place.

Zaku was suddenly being grabbed from behind by both of the 'Cursed' ninja by his arms, both of them pulling on one arm causing Zaku to scream in agony before two loud pops were heard and he fell down with his arms uselessly hanging down.

Kuro and Sasuke grinned, moving backwards now and doing seals as they did, Sasuke using his foot to push Sakura to the side so she wasn't in range as they finished their seals, both ending in a different seal of Dragon and Tiger.

"Katon:Shakaku-Doragon" yelled Sasuke (Angel of fire- Dragon)

"Katon:Shakaku-Tora" yelled Kuro (Angel of fire- Tiger)

Then both yelled out."KATON:SHAKAKU-RYUUKO" (Angel of fire- Dragon Tiger) suddenly a large tiger jumped out of Kuro that was made of flames and a large dragon came from fire creatures fused together, the Dragon coiling around the Tiger with its head beside the Tiger's maw, giving it a fearsome appearance as it destroyed everything in its path. Ino barely made it out of the sound ninja Kin before the wave of flames washed over her and the mummy-Sound Nin, along with Zaku, causing them to be obliterated.

Kuro and Sasuke were about to go kick the ashes, just for fun, when Sakura grabbed them by the arms, shaking her head slowly. "Don't.." She said softly, and they both looked at her with confused eyes before suddenly cringing and falling against her. Sakura used her chakra to enhance her stength to keep the two up.. She noticed the seals going into their necks and narrowed her eyes slightly before picking them up, slinging them over her shoulder.

She ignored the shocked looks one everyones faces from the scene that just happened. She sighed and thanked everyone, even Lee who actually got a peck on the cheek for helping and saving her from almost certain death, and along with everyone else. No one really knew what happened but they would worry about it later. Sakura straightened Kuro and Sasuke on her shoulders and made her way to the tower noticing the group of Konoha Nin following her and protecting her along with the 'two' boys on her shoulders.

---End of Chapter--

Chingon (Repose of souls): A wild Bloodline that causes the user to be able to copy and Eye-based Bloodline He/She sees first hand, despite whatever level the Bloodline is. However, the powers of the copied Bloodlines are never as strong or potent as the original, and the Bloodline can not evolve. However, it is possible to copy the evolved form of the Bloodline.

(i.e. Kuro cannot use Mangekyou Sharingan from Sasuke's Sharingan. She would have to see Itachi's Mangekyou and copy it, but it wouldn't be as potent or powerful [Meaning that the Black Flames would probably only last a day or the power behind Tsukiyomi isn't as damaging])


	2. Chunin Piliminaries!

Once again, edited to be better and for some odd reason the words were not in the 's actual story. Although, I re-checked the documents themselves and they ARE there. Odd.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing in a line along with the rest of the teams while the Hokage was giving a speech. Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was just looking around with a bored expression until he spotted the sound Jounin that was training the sound Nin that attacked Sakura earlier.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I looked at the sound Jounin and noticed his pale white that bastard old man was giving his speech I walked over to the Jounin and tugged on his looked down on me with cold eyes but they seemed to soften when he looked at me...Which was odd, and a new experience for me all together. I took this as a good sign and spoke up.

"Um" I started, unsure how to say this. "I'm sorry about killing your students I was...not my self"

He lowed him self near my ear and whispered so quietly that no one could hear besides me, to the point where his breathe tickled my cheek. "Now now Kuro-chan its okay" I gasped no one knew my real name..even the dumb old man didn't know my Self-Given name because he never even asked me, he always called me Naruto as if I didn't know I was female.

"How...?" I didn't no what else to say. Someone found out my largest secret, who could he be?

"Kuku don't tell me you forgot me already Kuro-chan" he paused."Go now the bastard's speech is over, you don't want to cause a scene by speaking to another Villages Jounin that you have _never_ seen before." With the stress he put on the word _never_ I thought back to the forest, and those yellow eyes staring into my own.

All I could do was nod and walked to my team, I knew who he was the one that gave me this, the seal on my neck. I caressed it slightly with my hand and smiled.

See you soon.

_**HINATA'S POV while Naruto was talking to the Jounin**_

I watched Naruto-Kun talking to that weird Jounin that lost his students. I wish he would come over to talk to me. I felt tears form in my eyes as I thought this, for possibly the twelfth time today. He probably hates me like everyone else does..

Even though Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai are nice some times they probably don't like me. I think they just pity me to the point where their smiles almost reach their eyes. There's nothing I can do for now. I watched Naruto-Kun walk over to his team. I sighed maybe i should stop being so shy and tell him that I...love him maybe he'll return the love. I sighed again.

No one would do that.. Would they? Was it my fault I loved Naruto-Kun so much? He was the only one that was nice to me before.. I couldn't help but shuffle myself backwards, hiding behind Kiba's form as we listened to the Hokage's speech. I shouldn't think about it now... But wait! I know a way to get Naruto's approval! I smiled, my tears forgotten.

I'd just have to prove I'm worth the Hyuuga name. Simple enough.

_**Normal PoV**_

Hayate said something about there being a preliminary

Lets see first match Sasuke and some dude

Lets just say the 'Dude' in Naruto's words got destroyed Naruto noticed that there was those black marks on Sasuke when he tried to finish the match but they went away as the match ended. Kakashi appeared on the field and grabbed Sasuke by the arm, hauling him away.

Next was Sakura vs Ino – It ended in a draw, a close one.

Temari vs Tenten - Temari won

Shikamaru vs Shino Shikamaru gave up before the match started

Kankuro vs another weird guy Kankuro won

Naruto VS Kiba

Naruto and Kiba walked down the with a over confident grin on his face while Naruto had a look of hyper look on his face, despite that he was serious the inside.

"Hey we can beat this dead last right Akamaru" Kiba got a bark in return for his question from the small white puppy that rested on top of Kiba's head.

Naruto just walked down and stood across from him, arms firmly at his sides.

"Aw, whats wrong? Did we hurt your feelings little kid?" Kiba laughed as he put Akamaru put down Akamaru, who let out a bark of laughter as well.

That, was the last straw for the dog-boy.

Naruto looked at Kiba with cold eyes, the hyper facade disappearing and now there was only calm, but cold, indifference. Everyone couldn't help but stare in wonder at the personality change. This wasn't like the Naruto they knew.

"Kiba.."started Naruto with a even colder voice then her eyes let on."Shut up or.." His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.."I will kill you" Everyone couldn't help but gasp. This was Naruto?

Kiba's grin just grew larger at Naruto's statement, although it seemed a little uneasy."Try it dead last"

Naruto could kill Kiba in a instant if it wasn't for that he was a fellow Konoha Nin and that they were being watched constantly. Also with his body like this, chubby and boyish, it was more difficult to move around then his normal petite body as Kuro. However, there was another way.. something he could claim was an accident.

He turned to the Hokage with narrowed eyes went from Naruto to the Hokage back to Naruto mouthed something that only the Jounin's and Chunins' could understand.'I'm not sorry, just so you know'.the Hokage's eyes narrowed and widened as Naruto put up one seal and tore off his leaf headband, which hit the ground with a loud 'CLANG'.Naruto unzipped his jacket and threw it on the head band, and when it hit the floor it went.'BOOOOOOM' as a huge smoke was created and a creator was in the middle with the jacket inside of it, the headband crushed underneath. With the loss of the Jacket, everyone could see Naruto's muscle's and small abs under his small tub-top (Which also showed some of his stomach)

"What were you saying bastard?" Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Kiba who's eyes widened in surprise."Dead last or not I'm still better then you" He punched Kiba in the gut, sending him flying backwards with Akamaru hot on his heels as he chased his master. With the chakra circulating through Naruto's body, the seal began to activate, sending chains across Naruto's entire right side at a surprising rate.

'_Damn! He got Naruto as well'_ was the thought of all the Jounin of Konoha and Hokage.

Naruto disappeared again and all eyes turned to were a large noise was heard at the side, which was actually Kiba's voice, Kiba was rapidly doing seals, and then Kiba fell down the the ground on all fours, tossing a pill to Akamaru. "BEAST CLONE" He shouted out, causing Akamaru to reform into another Kiba. Both charged at Naruto with winds twisting around themas they began to spin. But Naruto had already finished his seals he had worked on while they were busy with their own.

"Here it comes.. Take this, dead last!" Naruto put his hands in front of himself ."HEBI GYAKUFUU KASUI" (snake adverse wind spike) He shouted out at the top of his lungs, the air swirling around him and draining the current that Akamaru and Kiba had created for themselves, causing them to stumble as they attempted to spin again.

.A large gust of wind flew by shaped like two snakes twirling around each other swept through the air, hitting Kiba head on sending him and Akamaru to the ground, then back up into the air. What got everyone's attention is that the snakes had bit both of them right onto the side as they flew into the air again, and because the snakes were VERY large it left two or three gaping holes in Kiba's and Akamaru's sides, causing blood to splatter the floor in wide gobs "I win"Naruto picked up her jacket and went back up the put on the jacket as she walked back towards the side-lines. Naruto's chains were already sliding into his Curse Seal once more and the crushed head-band laid there in the hole in the ground in pieces.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed told her NOT to use ANY Hebi Justus'.

As Naruto was walking back to his spot Hinata held out a small bottle."He..here Naruto-Kun"

Naruto smiled Hinata was one of the people he could stand in this village."Thank you Hinata-chan" Naruto's smile moved to Hinata's ear."I'll find a way to thank you later okay?" Naruto asked with a small smile with his eyes half watched as Hinata's face turned a bright red.

"O..okay Naruto-Kun" mumbled Hinata

Naruto's smile grew. He knew of Hinata's pain here and how Hinata loathed her family.."Hinata-chan I need to tell you something later okay"

Hinata noticed Naruto's face having a serious look, so what else could she do but nod?"Where..should I uh meet you Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and he didn't notice that Kurenai,Kakashi(who came back at the start of Kuro's match),Gai,Azuma,the Hokage, and even Sakura was watching him.

"How about my place" said Naruto finally

"Okay" mumbled Hinata before she went down and gave the medics some medicine for Kiba.

Naruto went back to her spot beside Kakashi and leaned on the looked at her and then put a hand on her looked at Kakashi with bored eyes.

"Come with me Naruto" said Kakashi as he walked toward the place where Sasuke and him had gone earlier.

Naruto sighed."Fine" _'But my name isn't Naruto..'_

After a while they came into a room with blood seals and a large black seal on the was leaning on a near by column...with his shirt felt heat go to her cheeks as she saw the sleeping Uchiha..he almost looked...whats the word oh yeah.._Good Looking. Thankfully_, Kakashi didn't notice Kuro's blush.

"All right Naruto sit right here" said Kakashi pointing to the middle, which convinetly had a seal painted on the ground there, He did as he was told and sat down on his knees in the middle."Good now take off your shirt"

Naruto felt heat rush to her cheeks off her shirt? No way! He growled."No"

"Naruto I need to seal up that seal and to do that you have to remove your shirt and your jacket." said Kakashi narrowing his eye at Naruto

"No"

"Yes or I'll do one thousand years of pain on you again"

Once again Naruto felt heat going to his face. Last time he did one thousand years of pain on his body, it felt good.. in the bad way. But it was very weird and slightly annoying. He growled again."Fine" Kuro pulled off her jacket and then the black tube top he had on under it.

Kakashi made a few seals and placed his hand on Naruto's neck where the seal was and the blood seal on the ground shot up and formed a round circle around Naruto's Curse Seal. Naruto didn't scream in pain he just fell unconscious but Kakashi noticed that he had already put her tube top back on before he had completely fallen unconscious. He was about to take her and Sasuke to the medic Nins' when a dark chakra came near, nearly overwhelming him as it went over his senses. He turned around only to come face to face with the snake Sannin...Orochimaru with a blackish purple chakra surrounding him like a cloak.

"So you've learned the blood seal kukukuku, that's very good Kakashi" said Orochimaru with a evil mocking tone in his voice.

Kakashi powered up a Chidori."What do you want with Naruto and Sasuke Orochimaru"

"Kukukukukuku tsk tsk tsk Kakashi I thought you would figure it out I need them for my army. They will be of my many Ninjas. Possibly even my successors."

"What..? Hmph, they will never go to you Orochimaru Naruto's heart is strong and Sasuke..."

"Tsk tsk tsk Kakashi wrong again Naruto's heart is not that strong and Sasuke wants revenge on his brother."said Orochimaru wagging his finger like he was scolding a child

"What do you mean his heart is not strong! He is the most active Shinobi we have. He is Naruto Uzumaki!" said Kakashi making the Chidori even more powerful

"He hates this place" Kakashi gasped."I heard it from him my self" Orochimaru shrugged."I gave him that seal because he has many things that I want and I can help he-him I mean him" said Orochimaru ALMOST giving away that Naruto was actually Kuro._'That was close'_

_'Hmm he almost said her or something maybe he was having one of those old people things where they repeat the last word they say..'_ He looked at Orochimaru more closely, not spotting a single wrinkle.'_He isn't that old yet what does he know about Naruto that I don't'._ Kakashi powered down the Chidori."What do you know about Naruto" We narrowed his eye still, anger coursing through it."and why did you almost say her instead of him."

Orochimaru started to sweat._'I hope that Kuro is either going to tell them soon or that she isn't like._ Orochimaru shuddered. _T__ayuya'._ "None of your business now I must go" and he was gone just like that.

_'This is going to be __**very **__weird__ isn't it'_ asked Kakashi to himself as he heard groaning from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke come on lets get back to the matches" Kakashi then walked out while the Uchiha Genin stood looked at Naruto and noticed two small mounds in his tube top and that his hair went to his waist

"You are a girl?" asked Sasuke strangely calm despite the situation.

Kuro blushed One:Cause she was found out and two:Sasuke was still wearing no shirt.

She just nodded and put up her boy Genjutsu with two simple seals in a quick session.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you"

"Well I don't have a death wish so I wont" said Sasuke putting his hands up defensively

Kuro glared at Sasuke.

"So is Naruto your real name or is it something else?" asked Sasuke. A Curious tone in his voice as he picked his shirt up

Kuro sighed,"Don't tell anyone but its...Kuro Hebi" She then left the room after slipping on her jacket again to watch the matches,while Sasuke stayed behind for a moment.

"Kuro eh" Sasuke smirked."Not bad not bad" he put on his shirt and followed Naru...no Kuro

-end of chapter-


	3. Chunin exams begin Love found

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **

**Yay**

**Well voting has ended. and hinata is going to be with kuro.**

**These were the last votes and hinata got 3.so she won.**

KuroXMaleKyuubi 2

KuroXHinata 3

KuroXNeji:1

KuroXShika:1

KuroXSasu:1

Also i noticed that i had kakashi call kuro by her real name...ya i didnt mean to do that it was a mistake.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY . .

-----------------------------------------------------

Kuro and sasuke got back just in time to see the next matching.

Hinata Hyuuga Vs Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata shakingly went to the center of the areana.Neji went down and started his word assult.

"You are weak you are hopeless you should just give up now once a failure always a failure" yata yata yata.

Hinata just bowed her head.No one but kuro noticed but a annoyed look crosed her face when she bowed her head.

"He's worse then hiashi when hes PMSing" mumbled hinata to her self.

Kuro,Who heard it somehow, Had to put a hand to 'Her' mouth to stop that laughter.Kuro finally held it down and yelled out."COME ON HINATA-CHAN BEAT THIS BASTARD'S ASS." she yelled

"Right right whatever" said hinata.Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise.Hinata never acted like this.Hinata got into a stance.She had her left hand at her side,Her other hand was behind her,She had her right foot behind her while her left foot was infront of her."Ready?" asked hinata.

Neji just "Hmphed" and got into a jyuuken stance.

Neji charged with a jyuuken strike.Hinata blocked and sent a punch to neji's gut."So slow" said hinata

_'Grrr this woman mocks me'_ thought neji.

Neji was so lost in thought that he couldn't block hinata's punch as she hit him in the face.He went flying back to the wall and hinata back flipped to the opposite wall.She started to form seals."Karibi no Jutsu" (Borrowed fire).Hinata sent forgiving eyes to 'Naruto'.

Kuro felt as if the strength in her was just vanishing.She fell down panting.Kuro saw hinata's forgiving eyes,but kuro just smiled and nodded.

"You alright naruto" asked sakura

"Eh? oh ya just a little sore i guess." said Kuro getting up.

Hinata turned back to neji."Prepare your self nii-san" said hinata going back into her stance with a smirk on her face that seemed to match kuro's smirk."Your about to see hell." She charged.With speed that put lee to shame.Just as she was about to hit him her hand burst into flames and hit him in the chest."'Once a failure always a failure' guess you were right." mocked hinata.

Neji got up and growled.He charged at hinata again only to get punched with a flame fist again.Just as he was about to get up hinata appeared beside him and jyuukened his neck knocking him out.

"Uh...WINNER HINATA HYUUGA" yelled ref.

Hinata squeled with delite and ran up the stairs to naruto."I WON" yelled hinata while everyone sweatdropped.Hinata sat down and leaned against the wall.Kuro sat beside her.Sakura looked at the two strangly before turning back to the areana.

ROCK LEE VS GAARA.(Whats this guys last Name?)

Kuro was impressed when lee opened the 5 gates but still gaara won.Gaara slowly got up the stairs and stopped right infront of kuro and hinata.He smirked.

"Short"

A vain throbbed in kuro's head and she got up."Bastard."

"Bitch"

"Raccoon."

"Fox"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Grrr..." kuro thought of somthing."HEY GAARA LOOK BOOBIES"everyone sweat dropped but gaara.

"WHAT WHERE." he started to look around hyperly."WHERE'S THE BOOBIES"

Kuro brought out a mallet."PERVERT" she smacked gaara on the head with it.She then grabbed hinata's hand and ran.

Everyone sweatdropped."GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHERE THE BOOBIES ARE." Gaara chased kuro as fast as he could.(Thats not that fast)

Everyone sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------------------Kuro's house.

Hinata and Kuro slammed through the front door of the house.The both were breathing heavily.

"Do...(Pant) you(pant) think we lost(pant) him" asked hinata.

"Don't (Pant) know" answered kuro

They both sat on a couch that was in the room.Hinata remembered what kuro had said eariler."Naruto-kun what did you want to tell me?" asked hianta

"Well..Promise you won't get ..mad or...hate me..." kuro asked with begging eyes.

Hinata smiled."I wil always be your friend naruto-kun i could never hate you no matter what.."

Kuro smiled."Ok then...You know that the Nine tailed fox Kyuubi was killed 12 years ago right?" Hinata nodded."Well thats not true.The demon couldn't be defeated it had to be sealed.So thats what they did they sealed it in a new born baby." Kuro hung her head."That baby was me."

Hinata giggled lightly.Kuro looked up in surprise."Whats...so funny."

Hinata giggled again."I already knew that naruto-kun."

Kuro's eyes grew wide."H..ho."

"How? It pays to look unassuming and harmless" Kuro laughed at that.

"I guess it does.But i have to tell you somthing else hianta-chan" said kuro

"Hmm whats that naruto-kun"

"Well im...a..." started kuro before she stared to shuffle her feet around.

"Whats wrong naruto-kun?" repeated hinata.

"Im...a..."

Hinata giggled lightly again.She leaned up against the shuffling blonde.She then put her arm around Kuro's waiste and put her head on 'his' shoulder.

"Hina..ta-chan" stammered kuro as her face turned bright red.

"Yes...Kuro-chan" kuro let out a startled gasp

"EEHEEEHHH?" kuro stared wide eyed at the girl."H..ow"

Hinata giggled again."Like i said before kuro-chan 'It pays to look unassuming and harmless' its amazing what a simple henge can do for you." said hinata

Kuro's eye twitched."Some times your too cute to hide things from hinata-chan"

Hinata giggled again.She then did a cute puppy dog look."I can be much cuter kuro-chan." Kuro just blushed."Um kuro-chan"

"Hai?"

"Can i see what you really look like?"

"Uh...Sure..." Kuro then released the jutsu,undid her headband,and took off her jacket in one swift motion.As her hair fell back and covered her eyes she felt somthing light,but heavy enough to make her fall over, against her chest and somthing warm against her lips.She then felt her self going against the couch.Kuro could still feel the heat on her lips as the hair was brushed away from her eyes from a hand.Kuro's eyes widened when she saw lavender eyes looking in her own,she also noticed that hinata's lips were on hers.

Hinata pressed her lips harder on kuro's.She carefully slid her hands behind kuro's neck as kuro rapped her hands around hinata's waiste.After a while hinata slowly pulled back from the kiss.

"Gomen kuro-kun i don't know what came over me." said hinata with a large blush on her cheeks.

Kuro just giggled and rapped her stroked hinata's face with the back of her hand."It's okay hinata-chan" Kuro then kissed hinata on the lips against.Kuro tackled hinata to the couch and put her head on hinata's chest.

"K..uro-kun?" said a blushing hinata.

Kuro "Mmmmmed" and sent shivers up hinata's spine.

"Wh..at are you doing"

"Cuddling"

"Why..."

"Hinata-chan i have one more thing to say to you."

"What is it?"

"I have always...loved..you."

Hinata let out a small gasp before she rapped her hands around kuro's neck."I.. have always loved you too kuro-kun."

Kuro let out a smile.A true smile.Kuro leaned up on hinata putting her hands beside hinata's neck while hinata held on to her neck with hers.Kuro leaned down and smacked her ruby red lips on hinata's rosey lips.

After a while kuro got off of hinata and fell down to the floor.on her back.Her silky hair flaring everywhere.

"Hinata-chan would you like to stay the night" Kuro asked sheepishly.

Hinata smiled and pulled out a scroll."Sure" She opened the scroll and in a 'Poof' Silk lavender pants pajama and a silk lavender pajama shirt came out.The shirt also had a lavender snake coiling around the center at what looked like a chibi kyuubi only the kyuubi had blue eyes insted of red.But they were still slited.

Kuro let out a small gasp."Hinata-chan did you make that." Kuro sat up.

"Hai..I also made you one too kuro-kun" said hinata makeing the scroll 'poof' up a black silk shirt and pants like hinata's but this one had a black kyuubi with bright blue eyes nuzzling a lavender snake while the snake coiled around it.

Kuro laughed and started to take her shirt off.Hinata(Of course) blushed a bright red as kuro showed a bright red bra on her chest.Kuro took the black silk shirt from hinata and put it on her she then took off her pants slowly trying to tease hinata.Hinata could bearly control her self from jumping on kuro and kissing the thing that should be hers.

After Kuro finished dressing into the clothes she sat back on the couch and she noticed that some how hinata had put on her clothes without her seeing.

Kuro then thought about what happened at the exam."Hey hinata-chan why is it that you were brave all of the sudden during the exam."

Hinata blushed a little and looked at the ground."You know that move i used...the Karibi no Jutsu well it sorta does that."

"what? makes you brave?"

"No it um sorta switches emotions with another person if they are your ally and i used that on kiba-kun but it wasnt enogh because even kiba was scared of neji so i had to use it on you...Go-" hinata was cut off by kuro's lips meating hers.

As kuro broke the kiss hinata could only stare at kuro.

"Hinata-chan i dont care that you took some of my emotions im proud of you hinata and i love you i will never stop loving you im glad i could help you win."Kuro paused."Sooooo what else does it do anyways." asked kuro with a sly grin.

Hinata eyed kuro for a minute before answering."Well..it makes it so that i gain the allies speed too."Kuro nodded."It then takes some chakra and i can use it to make my hands flame to burn my enemys."

"Ah i see." Just then hinata noticed somthing wrong.Kuro had that sly grin on her face still.Just as she was about to ask what was wrong she felt somthing rubbing her breast.Hinata's eyes widened before she let out a small moan.Kuro had sneaked her hand into hinata's shirt and had started to massage her breast(She also noted that hinata had no bra on).

"k..kuro-k...kun" moaned hinata

"hmm?" 'mm'ed' kuro rubbing a bit faster with the sly grin on her face still."yes hinata-chan?"

"w..we shouldnt i mean..uh..well..uh.."

Kuro chuckled at the stammering hyuuga."ok hina-chan but..theres somthin i want to ask you.."

Hinata only blinked as kuro removed her hand and sat on the couch quietly with her head down and her hair shielding her eyes."what is kuro-kun?"

"hinata..-chan..i'll be leaving the village soon...i can't stand it here...and the hokage is probaly going to kick me out for using a hebi jutsu"

"demo..."

"hinata-chan...i ..i want you to come w..with me.."

hinata gasped and stared at kuro for awhile,while all the blonde did was sit there quietly with her head down.Hinata thought and thought for what seemed hours,but was actually only 2 minutes.Hinata thought of her life at konoha..and she could only ask herself one question '_why...why do i live in konoha anyways...'_ as she thought this though she looked at the still,obviously,depressed and nevous kuro,and smiled softly as she hugged kuro.

"i would love to" said hinata smiling brightly while thinking '_i live in konoha for you kuro-kun so if you leave..i leave'_

Kuro turned her head and kissed hinata deeply then pulled away after about a minute."A..arigato hina-chan.."

Hinata smiled and layed kuro on the couch gentaly then layed on kuro nuzzling her head into kuro's breasts while kuro just layed there and blushed."Lets get some sleep,ne?"

Kuro smiled and nodded then closed her eyes.

"I love you hina-chan"

"I love you too kuro-kun"

Then both kunochi went into a deep sleep smiling all the way.

-----Err..end of chaper

Im sorry 'bout not putting this up sooner and making the pairing so fast.

but i also want you to know even though i made a vote thing this is a harem with female naruto but she doesnt do much with anyone but kiss and hug were as she gives hinata the main deal cause she won the votes.

anyways.just to let you know also...i'll try to put my chapters on faster and i'm thinking another thing kuro and hianta could do.

now i need votes again

i'll give you two things to vote on

you can vote "O"

or "A"

i'll tell you what they mean later anyways...thank you for reading and please review.and if you can give me some more ideas i'm sorta running out oh and the gaara thing...ya that was just for fun... . 


	4. Training and somthing else!

I WIL SURVIIIIIIIVE

I WIL SURVIIIIIIIVE

Ren: okay peoples! I'm back and I'm gonna post my newest chapter for

Kuro Hebi, The next snake!

But I will be having some help, allow me to introduce

Tala- Quiet, smart, and sexy.

And Death- Violent, caring, and fun.

Tala: Hello...

Death: Hn…

Ren: Okay! Heres the deal people, during my last vote A won BUT I have made some changes to my story as of now.

There will be NO HAREM, this is now a KuroXHinaX?? Story. You will find out who the ?? is in about 5 / 6 chapters, although if you know my fetishes you'll probably figure out who it is ..

Anyways, TALA GO!

Tala: Ren-sama does not own Naruto, if she did Sasuke would be dead and Naruto would be a girl.

The sun slowly rose and its light leaked through the open window of a certain snake. Said snake was being held by a lavender haired maiden, her arms were wrapped tightly around the black haired snake and she was cooing softly into the snake's ear.

The lavender haired maiden then got up, hearing a knock at the door, and then slowly made her way to the door, opening it to reveal Kakashi Hatake, who was standing there staring at the maiden with a raised eye brow.

"Ah, Hinata-san, what're you doing at Naruto's place?" Kakashi asked, staring at the girl whose pajamas were hanging loosely on her body giving Kakashi a perverted idea of what happened.

Hinata yawned, and then smiled at Kakashi. "Just keeping him company Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said softly and Kakashi nodded, smiling under his mask.

"Alright well tell him that I found someone to train him for the next part of the exam, and that he's fighting Sasuke." Kakashi said, turning on his heel and walking away.

Hinata yawned and went back to Kuro who was lying on the couch fast asleep. Hinata giggled and poked Kuro's head. "Kuro-Chan it's time to wake up!" She said, but the snake girl just snored peacefully.

Hinata giggled again and slowly did a couple seals. "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu** (Water Dragon Jutsu) " She said and a small dragon came out of the sink in the kitten then flew over and splashed onto Kuro's face, who jumped up with a shriek. "It's time to wake up Kuro-Chan" Hinata giggled.

Kuro shivered and nodded. "H… Hai" she stuttered out shivering from the cold water.

"Kuro-Chan, Kakashi-sensei wanted me to tell you that he found someone to train you for the exam, and that your going to be fighting Sasuke." Hinata said to Kuro who nodded and got dressed in her normal orange jump suit. Kuro then transformed back into Naruto who smiled brightly at Hinata.

"Let's go Hinata-Chan!" Kuro/Naruto said and ran out the door quickly, Hinata following behind after changing back into her other cloths.

--

Naruto rushes to the hospitals, pretty sure that that was where Kakashi was going to be. Sasuke was there after all, his curse seal apparently didn't seal as properly as Kuro's. Kuro smirked to herself in her mind, that foolish Kakashi didn't suspect Kyuubi's chakra blocking the sealing for the curse seal.

After arriving at the hospital, Naruto saw Kakashi standing at the front door, hearing Hinata come up from behind he smiled back at her for a second then turned toward Kakashi, his foxy grin threatening to go off his face.

"Sooo who'd you get to train me Kakashi-sensei!?" He asked hyperly.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and pointed next to him, Naruto and Hinata both looked there to see a tall man wearing glasses. "He will be training you."

Naruto stared at him for a second, watching the man push his glasses up. "AH!" He shouted out and pointed at the man. "YOU'RE THAT CLOSET PERVERT!"

Said closet pervert quickly covered Naruto's mouth and whispered "shut it boy! I am no pervert!" into Naruto's ear. While Kakashi and Hinata stared at them confused.

"Maaa…" Kakashi said, staring at them. "You two know each other?"

"NO!" Ebisu, the closet pervert shouted out. "I've never met the boy, but I will do all in my power to train him!" He said and smiled brightly.

"… Still a closet pervert." Naruto said behind his back and Hinata giggled lightly.

Ebisu growled and pointed at him. "SILENCE!" He shouted out and turned toward Kakashi. "I will train him to be the best! Now come my student!" he said and started to march off, Naruto grumbling and following him with Hinata close by.

Kakashi was about to walk away when he saw something that shocked him. On Naruto's neck was the curse seal… but his blocking seal wasn't covering it. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and walked away, he'd have to discuss this with the Hokage.

"Alright my student, I will be teaching you water walking." Ebisu said, having taken Naruto and Hinata to a hot spring. "And why is that girl following us everywhere?"

Naruto smiled. "First off Erosu…" Ebisu twitched and growled. "I already know water walking." Ebisu's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Second, this my girlfriend Hinata." He said and hugged Hinata who blushed shyly while Ebisu was staring at them with wide eyes.

'_He has come far from when I saw him last with the honor- no… with Konohamaru.'_ Ebisu thought smiling to himself.

"Very well since you know water walking, is there anything you need help with…?" Ebisu asked and Naruto hmmed to himself.

"Well I do need-"Naruto was cut off as a perverted giggle came from behind a bush. Ebisu frowned.

"VILE PERVERT I WILL NOT ALLOW THESE THINGS TO BE TOLLERATED IN MY PRESSENCE!" He yelled and charged to the bush, only to be thrown back and knocked out by a giant frog that popped out.

Naruto and Hinata stared wide eyed at the frog which had a old man on top of it, said man had long spiked white hair and a headband on his forehead for "Sage".

"Quiet down." The man said. "Do you want to get me caught?" he asked the unconious man.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled out. "You just knocked out my sensei!" The white haired man turned toward him and inside Kuro's mind she gasped. It was Jiraiya the toad sage.

"Kid do you know who I am!?" He asked loudly.

"Ehhhh… No not really." Naruto said but then Hinata spoke up.

"You're Jiraiya-sama of the legendary three." She said softly and Jiraiya smiled down at her from his giant toad.

"That's right!" He did a little dance and twirled his head around, then stomped his foot and smiled at both of them. "I am Jiraiya! The one and only Toad Sage!" he cheered to himself, then looked at the two who were talking about Ramen.

Jiraiya's face faulted and he sighed, unsummoning his toad and starting to walk off.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out and Jiraiya turned out. "You knocked out my sensei so you have to teach me and my girlfriend!" He said while Hinata blushed again behind him, where as she didn't mind being his girlfriend it was still embarrassing how he shouted it out to everyone.

"Why should I teach you!? There's nothing in it for me!" Jiraiya said smugly and crossed his arms.

Naruto hmmed, this guy was obviously a pervert and he was sure he could get his way easily. "Alright then… I'll show you what you'll get." Naruto said and preformed a seal.

"TRANSFORM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and poofed into smoke. As the smoke cleared there was a 20 year old woman standing there. She had long black hair, large D-Cup breasts, slightly pale skin, soft seductive red lips and beautiful black eyes. She was wearing a loose kimono that showed her cleavage and the front was open slightly showing her soft legs.

"Jiraiya-sama…" The woman cooed while both Hinata blushed heavily and Jiraiya stared at the woman with wide eyes. "Don't stare… your embarrassing me…" The woman said shyly.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide and then he suddenly cheered and held up two signs, both having "10!" written on them. "YOU PASS!" He says with a large goofy smile while both Hinata and Kuro sweat dropped.

'_Men…'_ They both thought and every man in Konoha sneezed.

"So you'll train us?" Kuro asked hopefully, forgetting what form she's in.

"Yes but on one condition!" He said grinning pervertedly.

"Condition…?" Kuro asked and the tip of her finger in her mouth and sucked seductively on it making Jiraiya drool. "What kind of condition?"

Jiraiya stared at her and smiled. "You have to stay in that form the whole time!" He said and she blinked.

"Okay" Jiraiya's jaw dropped, he was really gonna stay in that form!? Excellent! "Oh and Jiraiya-sama" Kuro smiled at him then got behind Hinata who eeped as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her small waist. "Hinata-chan will transform too if you want." Jiraiya drooled and smiled.

"Alright if she does that I'll teach you both anything you want!" He said and drooled as Hinata transformed into a 20 year old version of herself. She was now wearing a lavender colored kimono with D-Cup breasts that were bigger then Kuro's and she had paler skin that went well with her lavender eyes. She was a bit shorter then Kuro but made up for it in the sheer beauty of the rest of her body.

Jiraiya drooled more staring at them both and smiled brightly. He couldn't ask for better students!

"So where to Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked softly, her lavender eyes staring at Jiraiya.

"Heh, this way my students!" He said and walked off to a large mountain, it having a pond near the top which is where they stopped. "Alright now what do you want me to teach you?" He asked them as they stood in front of them.

"Well…" Kuro smiled. "What is you most powerful Jutsu?" she asked softly.

"My most powerful Jutsu?" Jiraiya hmmed, "Well my most powerful one you can't use without being on the toad summoning scroll… but without summons I guess it'd be the Rasengan." He said

"Rasengan?" Kuro repeated. "What's that?" She asked and Jiraiya grinned.

"Let me show you." He said and turned toward a tree, and then slowly an orb of chakra began to form in his hand. Its sound sounded like a whirlpool sucking everything in, then he slammed it against the tree, leaving a spiral hole that took cut through almost half the tree.

Both girls stared wide eyed at what they just saw, that was indeed a powerful Jutsu to do that to a tree, they couldn't imagine what it'd do to a human body.

"Whoa…" Kuro said and Jiraiya grinned at her but his grin quickly turned to a frown. "Teach us that!" she said and Jiraiya sighed.

"No way kid, I'll teach you something else"

"But you said you'd teach us anything we wanted!" Kuro said angrily.

"Sorry Kid but there's no way I'm gonna teach you that Jutsu…" Jiraiya said and waved his hands defensively.

Kuro frowned, thinking of a plan. "What if… What if we did whatever you want us to do for the whole time your training us." She said and Hinata stared at her worriedly, while Jiraiya hmmed, and smiled.

"Alright I'll teach you the Rasengan if … you give me material for my book." He said as a perverted grin went on his face.

"Book?" Hinata asked.

Jiraiya smiled and took out the famous Itcha Itcha paradise book.

Both Hinata and Kuro blushed, they both have read the book and they had to admit, it was a good book.

"Okay…" Kuro said, still blushing. "What do you want us to do, Jiraiya-sama?" Jiraiya grinned from ear to ear.

"Have sex with each other." Both of them blushed heavily. "But make a story out of it."

They both nodded, they had to get stronger by any means possible.

--Lemon Scene—

First they both switched into two piece swim suits. Kuro had on a black silk top and black silk bottom while Hinata put on a large lavender top and a small lavender bottom.

They got into the small pond and smiled at each other. "Hatori-chan" Kuro said to Hinata. "Its so nice to be out here alone with you…" Hinata blushed shyly and smiled.

"Well my dear Talian, you are my best friend I couldn't ignore a request from you." This time it was Kuro's turn to blush.

"Hai, I'm happy we're friends Hatori-chan." Kuro said softly and hugged 'Hatori' who returned the hug.

"So what did you want to bring me up here for Talian-chan?" Hatori asked softly and smiled at her black haired friend.

"Well… All this time… Hatori… I've had this feeling…" She blushed and looked away.

"What kind of feeling" Hatori asked.

"a feeling of… love because…" Talian blushed and looked down again.

"Because…?" Hatori said softly holding her black haired friend.

"Because… I LOVE YOU HATORI-CHAN" Talian said loudly and jumped onto Hatori, kissing her deeply while Hatori blushed heavily but returned the kiss.

Slowly they broke the kiss and Talian blushed heavily. "I'm sorry that was stupid of me I shouldn't h...-"Talian was cut short as Hatori kissed her.

"I love you too Talian…" Talian blushed heavily and kisses her again, then she felt Hatori rubbing her left breast. Talian moaned onto her new lover's lips and slowly slid her hand down Hatori's bottom piece and rubbed the womanhood that was slowly getting wet against her hand.

Hatori moaned and ripped Talian's top and bottom piece off of her body and ran her hands across the soft mounds on Talian's chest, stopping briefly to squeeze the red flesh in the center which made Talian moan.

Hatori smiled, getting in control has she made Talian go onto her back, Hatori then practically rammed three fingers deep into the womb of her lover, rubbing around the sensitive area while the girl moaned loudly, echoing across the entire area.

"Hehe my poor little Talian…" Hatori said softly and licked the hard nipple of the girl's left boob making her moan.

"H… Hatori-chan!" Talian cried out. "I... I'm gonna…" She moaned and gushed her sweet juices all over Hatori's fingers.

Hatori giggled and pulled her fingers out, licking the juice off of her fingers seductively. "Mmm." She moaned and smiled then she sat on Talian's face. "Now start licking Talian Hehe I'm sure you want to." She said seeing Talian's bright blush under Hatori's butt.

Talian started to lick and suck on Hatori's soft womanhood while reaching up and rubbing her boobs with her hands and squeezing the soft flesh.

Hatori moaned and arched her back, feeling the wet tongue of her lover drill deeper into her womanhood. 'I'm close Talian!" she screamed in pleasure.

Talian nodded and then licked the G-spot inside of her lover making said girl scream Talian's name is pleasure and gush her juices onto Talian's tongue who greedily swallowed the sweet tasting juice.

Hatori climbed off of Talian and laid beside her new lover, hugging the black haired girl close to her body. They both then closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

--End Lemon—

Jiraiya whistled watching them, he could feel his member throbbing and he smiled as they got up, put their kimono's back on, and walked over to them both panting heavily.

"So w… Will you teach us the Rasengan?" Hinata asked shyly and Jiraiya smiled.

"Yes, Let the training begin!" he said, hiding his notebook that had the entire scene written down.

-- END OF CHAPTER

Ren: hope you liked it .

Tala: Forgive Ren if the Lemon scene was bad, she isn't good at writing such things

Death: Hn

Ren: also the reason I put "Hatori" and "Talian" as their names during the scene is because it was a story, I figured it'd be like looking into what happens in Itcha Itcha paradise if I put in random names not just Kuro and Hinata. But anyways! Hope you liked it Next chapter coming soon!


	5. The Chunin Exams

Ren: … Sniff

Tala: …

Death: Shut it both of you, Tala disclaimer NOW.

Tala: Y… Yes Death-sama, Ren does not own Naruto, If she did Sasuke would be dead, Naruto wouldn't be so weak plus he would be a she, and Sasuke would be dead.

Ren: Let's go!

Here are the matches

First Match: Hinata VS Kankuro

Second Match: Shino VS Gaara

Third Match: Dosu / Temari VS Shikamaru

Fourth Match: Naruto (Kuro) VS Sasuke

0000000000

(I'm skipping the training and going straight for the end of it, it went exactly as it did in the canon only with Hinata going the same pace as Naruto / Kuro in learning it in order to hide their true powers)

Kuro was sitting on a rock in front of her new sensei, Jiraiya. Her girlfriend was lying on the ground beside her sleeping peacefully. They were both still in their henge so they still look like sexy 20 year old forms.

"So you've mastered the Rasengan have you?" Jiraiya asked Kuro, grinning at her while she simply nodded. Suddenly his tone turned serious. "Naruto, have you ever felt a dark energy in you? Like a different kind of Chakra?" Jiraiya asked and Kuro rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's the Kyuubi's duh. Its not that hard to figure out." Kuro said calmly

Jiraiya stared at her and frowned, then he sighed. "Alright, well do you know how to draw it out at will?" Jiraiya asked and his smile grew a bit as she nodded that she did. "Alright then I'm gonna teach you something." Kuro stared at him.

"What're you gonna teach me?"

"Summon a Rasengan." Jiraiya said which Kuro quickly obeyed. "I found out you can push elements into your Rasengan, making them stronger, but in this case I want you to try to mix Kyuubi's chakra with your Rasengan." Jiraiya explained and she nodded.

Kuro concentrated, ordering the fox in her mind to put his chakra into the Rasengan. '_Fox! Give me power!'_ she yelled to the great fox.

Her answer was a loud growl in the back of her mind, and then a huge force of red chakra forced itself into her arm. Kuro growled under her breath and slowly moves it into the Rasengan, turning the swirling orb into a red maelstrom of power which seemed to have a aura around it that made it look like it was on fire.

"Good, very good Naruto." Jiraiya praised him and smiled. "You can stop now." He said but Naruto didn't move. "Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, a little concerned about his student.

Kuro's eyes slowly opened showing slited pupils with a gold iris, while the rest of the eye was pure red. **"Yes Jiraiya-Sensei…?"** Kuro said in a deep demonic voice which seemed to match her 20 year old form perfectly.

"You can stop now…" He said softly, silently preparing a 5-pronged seal just in case.

"Oh, Okay." Kuro said and instantly the chakra went back into her body.

Jiraiya smiled. "Alright Naruto, your training is over and don't use that Rasengan too much, three times is your limit or it might start to burn your pathways." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Wait, which one? Normal or Kyuubi's?" Kuro asked, tilting her head.

"Kyuubi's, Normal will only burn your pathways if you try to make more then one in one arm at the same time." Jiraiya explained.

"I see, well I'll go now." Kuro said, picking up her girlfriend. "See you later Jiraiya-Sensei." She said and waved bye while Jiraiya smiled and waved bye back.

"That kid is something else…"

00000000

Kuro took Hinata straight to her house; she laid Hinata on her bed. Smiling softly at the sleeping angel, she kissed her softly on the lips whispering something that only Hinata would possibly be able to hear.

"Good night, my angel, my savior."

Then she disappeared, going to train in the night.

00000000

"LET'S GET REAAAADY TOOOO RUUUUUUUUUMBBBBBLEEEEEEE!!" Yelled the Hokage on the top of his old lungs.

It was the day of the Chunin exams; all of the ones fighting were present and lined up in a straight line in the middle of the arena except for two.

Those two were Sasuke and Naruto.

'_Where is she?'_ Hinata thought worriedly

The Hokage continued his small speech then all combatants was moved up into a box to wait for their fight, Kankuro and Hinata stayed in the arena though.

"First match, Hinata Hyuuga VS Kankuro. Hajime." Said Genma.

Hinata got into a Jyuuken stance while Kankuro sighed, grabbing his puppet.

"Look I'll go easy on you, I don't like fighting girls." Kankuro said, pulling the wrappings on his puppet off revealing Karasu.

Hinata smiled. "Bring it on…"

Up in the stands Sakura and the rest of the remaining Rookie 9 were watching in interest, mainly Kiba.

"Man Hinata is hot…" Kiba muttered and Kurenai glared at him from behind. Perverts! She hated all of them so much.

Back in the arena Hinata charged quickly at Kankuro only to be blocked by Karasu. Hinata frowned, she wasn't in the mood for this time to end it.

Kankuro didn't have time to react as Hinata suddenly charged at him with her hands behind her back. "Prepare to die, Kankuro-san." She said in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down every ones spines.

Karasu moved in front of Hinata to block her. Kankuro's eyes widened as Karasu split into millions of pieces of wood, all of his tools falling apart with him and only one thing was heard besides the sound of grinding wood and metal… And that was the sharp cry of Hinata's voice.

"RASENGAN!" She yelled, turning Karasu into nothing but splinters. Everyone stared in shock; even Orochimaru in disguise was shocked. The 4th's Jutsu used by a Hyuuga!?

Hinata smiled sweetly at Kankuro who broke from his shock and raised his hand slowly. "I give up." He said and then left the arena after picking up the pieces of his puppet.

Orochimaru smiled, that girl was working with Kuro no doubt about that now and she could be very useful… to be able to use the Rasengan as a Hyuuga, very useful.

Hinata went back to the box, ignoring the fear in the other genin eyes and the curious eyes of Shikamaru.

"Next match Shino VS Gaara would both – " Genma was cut off as Shino raised his hand.

"I forfeit, there is no way I can win a battle against him." Shino said and Genma nodded.

"Then Gaara wins by default. Next match will be Temari VS Shikamaru due to Dosu not being here today." Genma said

(Skipping it because it's exactly as it was in the cannon, Hinata knocking him over instead of Naruto though xP)

As the Shikamaru's and Temari's match ended, they waited for both Sasuke and Naruto to appear.

After a few minutes Genma sighed. "Due to neither of the combatants being here it's a t- " Once again Genma was cut off as a large swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the stage, as they cleared Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake were standing there back to back, apparently they went for the "badass entrance" look.

"Ah… Sasuke isn't late is he?" Kakashi asked, seriously hoping he wasn't too late.

Genma smiled. "No, you just made it but Naruto isn't here yet." Sasuke hmphed.

"So the dobe ran away?" Sasuke said with his smug voice, but inside he knew that Kuro was just waiting for the right time to come in.

"So since Naruto hasn't arrived Sasuke is –" This is a bad day for Genma, for once more he was interrupted as a large snake appeared in the arena through the ground, everyone tensed but then relaxed, only slightly, as Naruto flipped out of the snake's mouth and onto the ground in front of Sasuke.

"Teme, I'm back… "Naruto smiled devilishly.

Sasuke returned the smile. "About time dobe, I thought you chickened out."

Naruto chuckled and slowly got into a stance that no one recognized. "Shut it and fight Teme!" Naruto said smiling still.

Sasuke also got into a stance, his smile wide with excitement. "Bring it on Naruto…"

00000

Up in the stands Kakashi had just joined up with the rest of the Konoha Ninja. He smiled at them, reading his orange book. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

Sakura turned toward him and smiled. "Kakashi-sensei!" She said happily then remembered something. "Hey Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm what is it Sakura?" Kakashi as he looked at her with his one eye.

"Ummm… What's the Rasengan?" Sakura asked everyone's question, as all eyes turned towards him only to see his eye as wide as a dinner plate.

"Sakura where did you hear that…?" Kakashi asked shakily.

"Um… Hinata used it on Kankuro's puppet." Sakura said nervously, thinking she said something wrong.

Kakashi's eye threatened to pop out of his skull while the other one threatened to pop his headband off while his precious book slowly fell to the ground. "… HINATA USED THE 4th's JUTSU!?" He yelled out and everyone around him gasped.

Kurenai smiled. Hinata has come a long way, and its all because of Naruto… She really had to thank that boy.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was close to having a heart attack.

0000000

Back in the arena Naruto and Sasuke were simply staring at each other.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!" Naruto yelled out and charged quickly at Sasuke who blocked a punch sent by Naruto.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out, making a hundred clones scatter across the arena and start to attack Sasuke. Sasuke grunted, blocking most of the blows and counter attacking while slowly forcing his way to the side of the arena, Sasuke then used his chakra to run up then wall then pushed chakra out of his feet to jump above the clones then he started to perform seals.

"**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He called out and a giant fire ball flew toward the ground, burning the entire arena and destroying all of Naruto's clones.**

**Sasuke smirked expecting to see a fried Naruto, what he did see was the smoke and whatever was left of the flames slowly going into one place, in a spiral like manner, and when the smoke disappeared he saw Naruto standing there with a spiraling sphere of chakra gathering in his hand.**

**"What is that…" Sasuke muttered softly, still hovering in the air then he smirked.**

**"You're not the only one with a new trick Naruto!" He slowly started to perform seals and the sound of 1000 birds could be heard across the arena, Sasuke then quickly dove towards Naruto.**

**"CHIDORI!"**

**"RASENGAN!"**

**0000000**

**Back in the stands everyone had to hold onto their seats or use chakra to pin him or herself to the ground as a huge explosion made the entire village shake and shudder from the shear power of the Jutsu's used.**

**Kakashi was having yet another near heat attack experience. Naruto knew the 4****th****'s Jutsu too!? What's next!? Orochimaru using the 4****th****'s thunder god move to kill everyone!? (Note he won't get this .) **

Asuma spoke up for the first time "You taught him Chidori Kakashi?"

"Yeah…"

Sakura stared at the two sensei's. "What's Chidori" She asked softly.

Kakashi explained what Chidori was and Asuma told her that it was also called 'Raikiri' because Kakashi once cut through lightning with it.

Back in the arena, the dust was clearing.

00000000

Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of the arena, both panting heavily with their clothes torn in several places. Sasuke had a large cut on his arm but Naruto looked completely unharmed. But in reality he was hurt on the inside, using chakra to block the sparks coming from Chidori's and Rasengan's clash took a lot out of him.

He panted softly, he had to do it, his stupid seal was messing everything up. He had to remove it, to unblock his true potential.

Naruto slowly took his jacket off and threw it to the side, the small crash was barely heard as the sound of chakra being gathered made everyone deaf to everything but that sound.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, smiling. "Meet my eye… Chingon…" He said softly as his eyes began to change. His eyes became slited with a purple tint and a yellow outline, then it slowly turned into a creamy white color with the slited pupil slowly disappearing. Then three coma marks appeared around where the pupil should've been. They twirled and spun in front of Sasuke, as if taunting him.

Everyone was shocked, what was that…?

"Now for the real surprise… KAI!" He yelled and the whole arena was engulfed in smoke.

When the smoke cleared everyone was staring at a girl, her long black hair flowing in the wind with her bangs covering her eyes. Her baggy orange pants hung loosely on her small figure as her tub top was hanging down from the mounds that appeared on her chest.

"The fight ends now Sasuke." The female said softly, looking up to show her Chingon eyes.

Sasuke smirked, much to everyone's surprise. "Bring it Kuro…" He said smiling and she smiled back.

They charged at each other, exchanging blow after blow, but slowly Kuro started to push him back and block all of his blows, or dodge them completely.

'_Gah!' _Sasuke thought bitterly._ 'How is she able to read my moves so easily!?'_ He then took notice of the 3 comas in her eyes. Of course! She had the sharingan, or at least some sort of sharingan. Growling he kept attacking, bent on winning the battle.

'_He keeps attacking, what's he up too… hmm better not find out, time to end this battle…' _Kuro thought and jumped back to the surprise Sasuke and began to form seals which he couldn't copy with his own sharingan.

"Take this Teme! HEBI GYAKUFUU KASUI!!" Kuro yelled out, sending the two twirling wind snakes at Sasuke, who only had time to do a "WTF" face before getting hit by the two snakes.

The snakes slammed Sasuke into a wall, creating a large dust cloud, and when the dust settled Sasuke was standing there, blood coming out of small holes and cuts that were all over his body.

For a second, it looked as if he was going to stay up but then he fell down with a soft 'thunk' and everyone stared in silence.

"Winner is… Naruto Uzumaki…" Genma said then Kuro turned towards him and smiled.

"Wrong, Winner is Kuro, Kazama Kuro Hebi." She said, and then disappeared in a black flash leaving the whole place in shock.

00000000000000000000

Kaaay theres another chapppppter!

Now I have a request my reviewers!

Please review more first off . I need suggestions and stuff dammit!

Oh and 2nd, Kuro DOES NOT know the thunder god Jutsu, nor does she even know that shes the 4th's daughter, she only knew she was a Kazama. The black flash was actually just her clone dispelling but she wanted to leave in a flashy way so she switched herself with a clone and dispelled it with a dud explosion tag,which make a sharp pop and then she used the curse seal's chakra to make it black..

The sound sand invasion will be next chapter, and im sorry the fights were short BUT IM TIRED .! and also if you think Kuro is overpowered don't worry about it, really she can't take on a Jounin without Kyuubi or the curse seal to help her outttt

Also I just uploaded a story called Traveler smoke, for those of you who like Pendragon series (it's a book) please read it and review ;-; anyways

REVIEW PLEASE I TAKE GOOD SUGGESTIONS! :O


	6. War of the Leaf! Angel Found!

LETS GET IT ON!!!

---------------------

_**"One by one we bite the dust,**_

_**We kick the bucket(Begin to rust!)**_

_**Give up the ghost when your numbers up,**_

_**We all fall down,**_

_**Ashes to ashes,**_

_**Bones to paste,**_

_**Wither away in your resting place!,**_

_**Eternity in a wooden case..**_

_**We all fall down"**_

A Gorey Demise - Creature Feature

----------------------

Kuro sighed sitting in the small "safe area", as she called it, room. It was a completely white room hidden under the village and no one knew about it except for her and of course Hinata. Not even the Hokage knew of it because its not in the village's blueprints - she made it all on her own. Kuro pulled out a scroll and opened it, muttering the password under her breath the scroll activated. It was a sealing scroll that activated only if you gave the correct password, if you didn't the scroll caught on fire. Though Kuro turned that off - it'd be stupid just to burn everything inside - instead it lets out a purple knockout gas if you fail to say the correct password.

A large bed popped out of the scroll and set itself neatly in the left corner. Kuro plopped down on it and closed her eyes, letting the fox heal her wounds.

**'**_Hinata..'_ Thought Kuro with a loving expression on her face. _'Come see me when you win..Kay?'_

------------------------------

Back in the Arena it was utter chaos! Orochimaru was here! Fighting the Hokage no less! And if that didn't make anything worse it was that Gaara, the sand's secret weapon, has gone completely berserk! Sand was the most obvious thing in the Arena as Gaara stood in the middle of the field, sand going everywhere - and I mean everywhere!

Kankuro was shaking. A lot. Not out of fear, no of course not out of fear, but in order to get the sand out of his pants that Gaara apparently thought was a funny thing to do.

That damned Panda had a nasty sense of humor.. It itched like crazy!

Temari didn't seem to have the same problem as she stood beside her brother looking around at the Shinobi of three countries brawl it out.

"Ne Gaara.." She said.

"Hn..?" The Sand Joker glanced towards his sister. "Yes Sister..?"

"That one girl, Kuro I think?, her chakra isn't anywhere.." She said frowning, their mission was not only to attack Konoha but to find Kuro as well and take her to a safe area.

"So it would seem Sister.." He said calmly but Temari saw that twitch in his eye. He was annoyed. She smiled fondly at her brother, she loved him yes she did. Sure.. She was terrified of him but what sister isn't scared of their little brother? Though shes scared for more reasons then just him being her little brother. But she loved him, she knew everything about him right down to the twitch his eye gets when hes annoyed with something, Kankuro was a different case of course. She knew he loved both of them, in his own "special" way, but he didn't know Gaara like she did. No one did.

"Should we look for her?" The Fan wielding Kunochi asked curiously. "With our eyes I mean."

"Yeah common Gaara we won't do anything sittin' 'round like this and I can't scout out with Karasu since that Hyuuga brat destroyed it.." Kankuro exclaimed, having finally gotten rid of the sand in his pants.

"Fine.. Lets find the female Hyuuga.. She seemed closed to the Fox.." Gaara said simply then hovered off on his small cloud of sand, his siblings walking beside him.

"You know Gaara if you just float around all the time your gonna get fat eventually." Kankuro said then had to "eep" as he field more sand in his pants. "DAMMIT!" He glared at Gaara who had a sinister smirk on his face.

Temari watched with a frown, but her eyes were smiling. No one saw Gaara's smirks as nice and friendly, except for her of course.

For no one knew, except for her, the pain it took just to smile - even a little bit- when your Gaara.

----------------------------------

Kakashi blocked a Ninja's kunai with his own as he dashed through he stands, looking for his students. He knew Sasuke was in the nurse area and he was sure he was fine, but Naru-.. Kuro and Sakura were no where to be found. He also had not seen Hinata at all.

He saw Gai, his retarded rival, kick a man through the Arena wall and he sighed mentally. The carpenters weren't going to like to rebuild this place when its full of holes, Gai should be more careful.

Then he saw it, a fluff of pink hair. Only two people had pink hair in the village - Sakura and her mother. Though her mother never seemed to leave the house - at all. Kakashi knew she was alive though because he visited her after Sakura became a Genin... Though something seemed off about her. But anyways back to reality.

"Sakura." He said calmly as he threw a kunai, which impaled itself in a Oto Nin's back.

The head bobbed up showing the face of his student. She had wide eyes and there was blood all over her hands and splattered on her face. Her skin was pale as a sheet and she was staring at him with such pitiful eyes Kakashi instantly knew something was wrong.

"Sakura whats wrong?" He asked fatherly, bending down and touching her head.

She squealed softly and looked down.

He looked down too and nearly gagged. It was a Oto Nin. His body was dismembered in several places, and Kakashi could see bones sticking out. The man's leg was now on his forehead, his arm was where his ear should be and his foot was attached to his side.

"I.. I don't know what happened.. I saw him laying there about to di..die and I tried to heal him.. I..I know he was an enemy Nin but I couldn't just watch him die.. I.. I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei.." She said sobbing into her hands.

"Sakura you don't know the first thing about healing..." He started but then his eyes widened a little when she quickly shook her head.

"Y.. Yes I do! I .. I read a lot of books and I practiced too but.. I never tried it on a human.." She let out a childish whine. "What did I do Kakashi-sensei..?"

He frowned.. He should've payed more attention to his students. This never would have happened had he tried to help Sakura, the worst of the group, become a better Kunochi. "You altered his body.. Its.. Well.. Your bloodline.." He explained slowly.

"Bloodline..? But.. Haruno's don't have bloodlines do they?" She asked out of curiosity mixed with doubt.

"They do, some don't, but most do. Your mother didn't, at least I don't think she did since she wasn't a Kunochi, but Haruno's used to be the village's best medics because of that power. If someone had a broken bone, they could fix it, if someone had a misplaced bone, they could fix it.. If someone had stomach cramps - they could fix it.." He muttered softly. "Of course they did this with practice.."

Sakura nodded slowly then looked up at him with determined eyes. "A.. After this is over.. I..I'm gonna train harder then before! I.. I want to make sure I don't hurt someone like this again.. even if its an enemy.." She said with determination.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and helped Sakura up. "Good, now come on we need to find Narut- er.. Kuro.."

Sakura frowned at the mention of her teammate but nodded.

They both ran off into the stands - Kakashi killing those in their way and Sakura wincing every time.

---------------------------------------

There was a soft thud as another hit the ground.

"102" Said a soft voice followed by another thud. "103.."

Thud..

Thud..

Thud..

"106" The owner of the voice let out a sigh and twirled her short blue hair with a finger. "These men are so dull.. So weak! I just poke them and.." Another thud. "They die! Oh yes.. 107."

The owner of the voice then felt three, or at least two, powerful chakra signatures and turned towards her left. A red headed panda was standing there on top of a cloud of sand. "Can I help you?" The voice asked gently.

"You are Hyuuga correct? The Fox's Vixen?" The Sand Raccoon asked, rather bluntly.

Hinata blushed at the "Vixen" part but nodded her head. "Yes why?" She asked with a timid face, which didn't really match the 107 dead bodies of Ninja's behind her.

Gaara stared at the pile with the place where his eyebrow should be tilting upwards in curiosity. He noted that not one of these ninjas were that of Oto.. or of sand. They all bore the Konoha emblem on their forehead protectors. "I was looking for the Fox.. also why are you killing your village ninja?"

She laughed a little, and Gaara had to keep the smile off his face. Her laugh was pretty, almost as pretty as the Fox's or his Sisters'.

"These aren't Konoha Nin they're Oto Nin's pretending to be Konoha Nin's." Hinata explained. "And I know where Kuro-chan is but I'm not telling you cause shes resting right now."

Gaara nodded in understanding. "Very well, may my siblings and I stay with you until you wish to tell us where she is?"

Hinata smiled at him in the same way his sister sometimes smiled at him, the way that made his heart twist and jump for joy each time, because it meant someone respected him.. Someone liked him!

"Of course Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, Temari-san." She nodded to Temari and Kankuro as they came out from behind the trees, each one having different reactions to the pile of bodies.

Hinata held up a stick with a marshmallow on it. "Want to make some smores?" She asked, randomly might I add, as she burned the dead bodies with a small fire Jutsus - making a rather impressive (but smelly) flame.

The three slowly nodded..

_'The Fox got her one hell of a Vixen..'_

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was pissed, no whats a better word for it.. He was completely and totally pissed beyond your wildest dreams! Okay so that wasn't a better word, it was just more words..

He had spent 20 minutes trying to fend off the retarded nurse who thought he was still in pain and wanted to give him a "check up". Yeah he knew what that meant. Pants dropping molesting action. Fan girls tried to do that all the time, Sasuke was sick of it!

He sighed, he was now sitting in the forest away from the Arena. He managed to keep himself from going off and fighting as well. Not that he could. His body still ached from chakra loss and wounds that Kuro gave him.

Sasuke was sick of this place. It was too stupid! Yes he knew that the person he could go to became strong here. He wasn't that stupid. His brother became strong here too. But they left the village didn't they? And became even stronger. Sasuke now knew why his brother hated the clan. They were the same now that he thought of it. They thought too highly of themselves, and they were always so whiny when they didn't get their way. Maybe Itachi just killed them cause he wanted to leave the village with a bang. Well he certainly did.

Sasuke wanted to leave the village. But he couldn't. Not yet. He needed Kuro to come with him. She was the only reason he didn't leave after that stupid wave mission, though that she was a he at the time. Or maybe he was always a she and just hid it. Whatever, that didn't matter now.

He studied the mass of people running and screaming from just one Oto Nin. He nearly laughed as he watched. Pathetic.. Even if the man was a trained Shinobi he was obviously not going to hurt them. The way he carried himself was showing that he wasn't going to hurt them, but he wouldn't mind doing it.

Sasuke rested his head back on the tree and closed his eyes. Eager to get away from this village, even if it was just by going in his head.

Yes.. He'd leave.. and he'd kill that blasted Hokage who let his village be so dumb.

Itachi was out of his mind for now. His new target was the Hokage..

That damned weasel could wait anyways..

------------

Somewhere in the Village of Lightning Itachi sneezed.

"You okay Itachi-san?"

"Yes I'm fine, someone must be talking about me."

"Ah I see Itachi-san" Said a short blue haired girl with a giant sword on her back. The sword was probably a couple feet higher than the girl and was wrapped completely in bandages. The girl had her hair in a long pony tail, just like Itachi, and her cloak was opened at the front to show off the small white shirt she wore under it. Her cleavage also showed, she was a pure C cup as well, and her light blue eyes stared at Itachi with respect. "Lets go now Itachi-san."

"Hn. Yes Kimi."

---------------------

Shikamaru Nara was finally rested. Not only had he completely dodged probably half a million Nin's, though most were the same person, he was able to take a nap while doing it. He found a secret spot that was hidden in the shadows just a couple feet away from the stands of the arena. He had snuck off after the sleeping Jutsu started.

This place was perfect, and he was surprised he didn't find it before. The arena made a large shadow appear over the ground and there was a couple trees outside that make a perfect triangle. He was laying beside one and the leaves broke apart in the exact place he was laying, making it easy to see the beautiful clouds floating along the blue sky.

"So troublesome.."

Shikamaru, in all honesty, cared nothing for this village. He was only being a ninja because of three reasons. His teammates needed him. He knew he needed money in the future. But most importantly, and the most troublesome reason of all, his mom would chew him out if he quit and of course Shikamaru knew that out of all the most troublesome things in the world, women were the most troublesome.

Shika sighed and closed his eyes, intent on getting some sleep.

After all, a 50 minute nap just isn't a nap... And thus Shikamaru drifted off to dream land where he could float on clouds without a care in the world.

------------------------

Back at the Corpse Fire, Hinata and the Sand Nin's were done eating smores. Hinata giggled as she putout the fire, which was now no longer a mass of bodies but rather a pile of ash and sparks. "Okay I think she'd be rested enough now." Hinata started to walk off when Gaara grabbed her hand.

"Hinata-san, you have some marshmallow on your cheek." He said calmly as Hinata blushed and wiped it off.

"Thank you Gaara-san." She said kindly and walked off with the Sand Nin's following close behind.

The two siblings of the sand panda stared at him with teasing eyes, though he couldn't see it. Gaara had a crush! So cute! Well.. Cute to Temari.. To Kankuro this was blackmail material.

Hinata led them to three trees, in a triangle fashion, right outside the Arena. "Okay this is i..it?" She blinked her small pale eyes and her voice was tinted with curiosity.

"Whats wrong Hinata-san?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Ah.. Um.. Well Shikamaru-san seems to be sleeping on the door.." She said her voice tinged with sheepishness.

"Shall I move him?"

"Ah.. No.. I'll just ask him to move.." Hinata walked over to Shikamaru and shook him slowly. The Lazy Genius slowly woke up and looked at Hinata with a tired frown.

"Yes Hinata..?" He asked then let out a big yawn.

"Um.. uh.. Your sitting on something I need to get to, can you move?" She asked, knowing that if she lied the Shadow Master would probably notice.

Shika frowned more but nodded slowly and moved out of the way. Hinata smiled and thanked him then pulled up a piece of grass while Shika and the Sand Siblings stared in interest. A trap door slowly opened revealing a long set of white stairs.

"This way please." Hinata said as she walked down the stairs. "You can come too if you want Shikamaru-Kun."

He thought for a moment. He could sleep, or he could find out whats going on. He shrugged and followed, staying behind the Fan Woman he fought in the Exam. His sight was blinded when the trap door closed behind him but he regained his sight as Hinata opened a door to a white room and as he walked in his breath got caught in his lungs. There was a bed, it being large with white legs and a white side and on its body was a long blanket that was blue with white fluffy clouds and a cloud shaped pillow on it.

But for once Shikamaru wasn't thinking of clouds.

He was thinking of the black haired angel that laid on them, with her black hair spread like the purest wings and her beautiful eyes staring at them with a lost expression, and the gentle breathing that sounded as if she was asleep.

He found an angel on the clouds he wished to fly on.

--------------------------------

End :O! How is it!? I hope its longer i weally didn't check though ; Anynnways!!! I love you all! hehe If i get into the mood I may write more! review soon!!!


	7. Akatsuki's Passtimes!

Okie! We'll be taking a short break from our favorite snake lady! And no I don't mean Anko!

Today we'll be following the Akatsuki around! Mainly just a couple though

Pein and Konan won't be here, or we won't be watchin' them a lot that is. Anyways!

Lets go! Akatsuki Rawring Chapter Go!

Oh also someone mentioned how this looked like a dark fic and now it looks like a comedy.. Well. Naruto started out dark.. Then sorta became a comedy.. Then it went back to dark cept that since it was a "kids show" at the time the creator didn't really put any thing REALLY dark in it.. such as character death.. Important character death that is.. as far as I know the first person to die and they show it was Hayate or those kids in the forest.. then Chiyo, then a couple other people.. but none of them died a tragic dark death now did they!? No! So silence!!

* * *

_**I creep up from behind, touch your neck, move down your spine  
You take a look and breathe so sharp  
It's just a matter of time  
Don't scream I ask of you, but then you let one out so now it's time to go  
I come down on you like a ton of brick  
All over so it's time to go **_

Hit the floor – Bullet for my Valentine

* * *

Kimi sighed as she sat outside the large candy store in the Hidden Lightning Village. She was slightly irked at Itachi's .. pock addiction. He loved the stuff more then he loved torture. She blushed at that thought, he was always torturing people, yet claimed that "the ones he tortured the most were the ones he cared about the most". So he obviously cared for her.. He tortured her every second he got. He also cared for his brother since every time his brother was mentioned he sent a hidden wave of chakra to his brother.

She had no idea what the chakra did though. She truly wondered what he did to his brother.

* * *

Back in the Leaf village, Uchiha Sasuke just fell of a tree due to being electricuted for the 50 time this week.

"DAMMIT ITACHI!"

* * *

Back in the Lightning Village Kimi's eyes bulged out as Itachi walked out dragging a wagon full of pocky boxes. The Weasel looked at her with the eyes of a happy child and a small smile on his face. "They were having a sale.."

Kimi face-palmed then sighed. But she smiled on the inside, because she knew why Itachi loved pocky. It was the one thing his dumb family never let him enjoy – and knowing him it was also probably why he killed them.

"Yes yes Itachi-san.." She muttered gently. "Now can we go? The Six tailed is supposed to be in this area and we must find him before the others find theirs."

"Oh.. Hn.. Very Well.." His wagon of pocky poofed into thin air and he walked off towards the target's location. She followed him calmly, her large sword dragging against the ground. Samehade was her beloved sword. She got it from her brother, Kisame, who left with his friend Zabuza when she was little. Though she her he had left Zabuza awhile ago and went to do missions in the Waterfall village since he heard it was doing badly. Their mother was born in the Waterfall village, their father was born in Mist.

As Kimi was lost in thought she failed to see the large building in front of her until she rammed right into it. "Itie.." she muttered softly then moved back and looked around for Itachi. He wasn't there. "Itachi-san..?" No response.

Sighing she moved towards the target's location. Her chakra flared out, sensing for Itachi even though she knew it was hopeless. He was a master at hiding his chakra. Thats what made his clones so deadly, it was near impossible to tell if it was a clone or not unless you had a Sharingan or Byakugan.

She felt a cold air run down the back of her shirt and slither down her spine, causing her to shiver instantly. She hated the cold.. Unless it was cold water. Itachi knew this.. He tortured her constantly with this! Gah! She hated him some times.

The air returned and she shivered more. "Itachi-san.. Please stop.." She asked gently and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Your so easy to mess with, Kimi." Said the voice of her evil weasel partner. Kimi just grumbled and stomped off, miffed.

"Lets just get that stupid container!!"

* * *

Now there were somethings that really irritated a certain person. Mostly everything green. This person hated a more certain green then any other, and for a very good reason. But thats another tale, right now said person was strangling a certain green loving girl to death. "DIE YOU STUPID MONEY LOVING SON OF A BITCH" a shriek followed this scream and two girls ran down the halls of the Akatsuki base.

It was Hilda and Kuroko. The two "zombies" of the Akatsuki. Right now Kuroko was holding a cloak in her hand, a standard Akatsuki cloak, but for some reason she was also wearing one. Hilda, who was holding her large 3 bladed scythe in one hand, was following her wearing only a pair of white cotton panties.

"DIE" Hilda screeched and hacked at the fleeing Kuroko. Said Money-loving girl ducked just in time and ran faster, throwing the cloak into a opened door as she passed it.

Hilda stopped then ran into the room, then quickly stopped as she noticed what room this was. It was Orochimaru's old room, it was dark.. spooky.. and smelled like a bitch! Though that wasn't the snake man's fault it was because the leader refused to go in there at all that it remained like this. She carefully walked in, being sure to move away from anything she thought was moving, and picked up her cloak. It was clean, thankfully, and she carefully made her way out again, putting her cloak on as she did.

Hilda sighed going back to her, and Kurokos', room. She made her way to the post beside the bed and took a box off of it, then she carefully took two small almost see-through lens' and put them in her eyes. Her eyes, being a deep purple, were also very sensitive so she got contacts for them. Though contacts were not made a lot, she got them from Orochimaru's old aid, Kabuto. He was a pretty good kid.

She finished buttoning up her cloak then she took a comb and brushed her short hair back until it was straight. It went to about her mid neck and was a dark gray. She looked in a mirror with her pale skin glowing from the light of the window in the room. Smiling to herself she did a pose, she was very impressed with her body. Specially considering she constantly cut herself, or was cut up by an enemy.

Masochist is what she was ( I think that's what its called, not sure!). She loved pain and pain loved her! Just like her Jashin-sama! She sat down on her bed then laid back, her eyes closing. Using a small shadow clone she made it tie her scythe up on the ceiling and tie a string to the door, making it so that when the door opens the scythe will fall down and stab anyone who enters the room.

She fell into her deep sleep state, dreaming of killing green things, but mainly killing the Money loving partner she had. Money! Bah! The worst of all green things!

And with that, Hilda fell asleep.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"...How about now?"

"WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE" Smack!

"Owww." Whined a mask wearing little boy. "That was mean Zetzu-san!"

"Silence boy" Spoke Zetzu's black half. "Don't be so mean to him, even if he deserves it." Said his white half. The black half's eye glared at the white half. "Shut up Zet." The white half, seeming to have a soft girly voice, spoke back "No I won't Zu."

Tobi, being ever so curious, asked a question. "Are we there yet?"

"GAAAH!"

* * *

Sasori sat down on a large rock. He was in his favorite spot, the forest. It was quiet and he didn't have to worry about those idiots bothering him. He could work peacefully on his puppets.

He was in his happy place, or at least he was, until a certain blond haired art loving bomb maker tackled him from behind. Said person was chuckling even after Sasori roughly shoved his partner off.

"Deidara.. I told you to stop that." Sasori said.

Deidara looked up at him with those big blue eyes, and Sasori quickly looked away. The puppy dog eyes.. He couldn't help but hate them..

"But Danna.." The Bomb artist said gently. "I was just playing.." Deidara then faked crying.

"Guh.." Sasori made the mistake of looking over. "Fine.. Just be quiet.. I'm almost done making my puppet." Deidara happily nodded.

Sasori went back to fixing his puppet. It was a perfect female puppet, its body was curved in an hour-glass figure and its skin felt like real skin from the touch, but it wasn't, it was pure wood. It wasn't very detailed at the moment due to him just starting awhile ago. He carefully carved and smoothed the chest area, making the female's chest into a C cup size.

Then he moved up to the face, carving eye holes and smoothing and scratching out a mouth that looked very much like a human mouth, just with no color. He carefully put in eyes, which were a deep blue color, then made the lips a bright red.

Smiling at his creation he added more details to the chest, carving and coloring nipples into it then he colored the rest of the body a smooth silky skin color. He then added the crotch area, adding pink lips to the female's pussy but not adding much more detail then that. He hadn't really seen one so he couldn't put much detail into it.

Deidara watched intently. The bomb artist's face was dark red. "Your so perverted Danna.."

Sasori glanced up to his partner and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Deidara looked at him like he was stupid. "Your making a female! And you even drew a pussy on her! Though.. Its not a very good one but still!" Deidara seemed very flustered and Sasori raised another eyebrow.

"And I'm supposed to think you've seen one?" He asked gently and Deidara got up and glared at him.

"How can't I see something I have!?" Deidara shrieked out and Sasori looked up at his partner in surprise.

"Your a girl?" He asked calmly, which made Deidara glare at him in pure hatred.

"Yes you idiot! If you weren't Danna I'd so blow you up right now!" She hmphed, "Its not my fault that these cloaks are so big that nothing shows!"

Sasori, not listening very much, was pondering and thinking. "Deidara I am sorry for not telling that you were a girl." Deidara looked at him in shock. He was saying he was sorry!? Very un-Danna.. He must be plotting something. "But if you would.. May I see your pussy? I need to know what one looks like so that I may continue making my puppet." His eyes calmly staring at her as if he didn't know the way it made Deidara feel to be asked that.

She blushed heavily but sighed. "You are my Danna.. So I guess.. But only this once!" She pulled her cloak off, showing her good figure. Sasori studied every inch of her body. She was only wearing a loose white shirt that clung to her large chest, they looked about D but probably a little smaller, and white cotton panties.

Deidara pulled her panties down then spread her legs open, showing her pussy which was shining from the light of the sun that reflected off the trees. Sasori stared at it intently and he was slightly wondering why it kept getting wetter as he stared. Deidara, he also noticed, was starting to breath a little heavier and her face was a bright red.

Shrugging to himself he carefully drew and carved exact details of the pussy onto his puppet. When he was done with the outside he looked up at Deidara calmly. "Spread it open please." She blushed but obeyed, spreading the lips of her pussy open with two fingers.

Sasori went up close and looked inside then nodded and went back to carving the inside of the pussy to his puppet. He then looked up at Deidara. "Thank you, you may put your clothes back on now Deidara." She nodded slowly, a small sadness in her eyes, before putting her panties back on and then throwing her cloak over her body.

Deidara blushed at him and then smiled "I'm going back to the base.. Bye Danna, See you later." She walked off quickly and Sasori watched after her.

His mouth went into a soft smile that some could call loving. He moved his hands to the breasts and used a small Jutsu he created to make the chest expand into the same size Deidara had. He then added more details to the face and used another Jutsu to create hair, which sprouted out of the head like grass until it formed the same shape of Deidara's. Then he expanded the eyes.

He put his creation up in front of him and smiled.

It was the most perfect puppet.

Modeled by the perfect partner Sasori could ever ask for.

With that, Sasori dressed the puppet and secretly stored her away in his closet of puppets. Each one being of Deidara.

Each one being a girl.

Sasori Smirked once more. He'd repay her for this.. Oh yes.. He silently made his way to her room and grinned seeing her asleep. His puppets could wait.. This little doll needed some help..

* * *

END :O Hehehehe hope you all liked this chapter! We'll be getting back to Kuro next chappy! Also I got a new web thing "Open Office" that they let you download on the fanfiction home page! But theres one sliiight problem.. I had to completely start my computer over cause it had so much crap on it and stuff and because of that I lost all chapters of Kuro, Kage, and any other story I had ;-; Blehgaramma! But anyways! Hope you enjoyed it!

Oh yeah one last part! This has nothing to do with Akatsuki though!

* * *

A hand slowly rose from under the ground, then gripped a large sword. A head soon followed it, then a body.. then legs. A low cough was heard and the owner of the cough gripped his sword more tightly. "I'm back.."

A short girl with long black hair stood beside him, a mask covering her face. She quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I missed you.." She said gently, not caring for the dirt covering both of their bodies.

"Its alright.. I'm here now.. Lets repay our debt.."

"Yes.."

"Naruto Uzumaki.. Thank you."

* * *

Dundundun! Anyways! Real end now! Hehe It'll be obvious who this is :O anyways! Baibai!


	8. Lets go! Sound Village awaits!

Kukuku! Now we're back to Kuro!

^^; Nyways!

Oh and would you mind reviewing more ;-;? I feel lonely when only like 2 people review D:

* * *

_**Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky**_

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my Samurai 

* * *

Aqua- Butterfly

As Shikamaru was still gawking at the "angel" on the bed, he didn't notice (nor truly care) as Hinata made her way towards Kuro and shook her a little.

"Kuro-Chan time to wake up.." Hinata muttered lovingly as the deep blue eyes of the beautiful snake fluttered open. Kuro slowly sat up then stretched and yawned a large yawn, giving everyone a good view of the tiny (cute) fangs that she had.

"Hina-chan.. Gaara.. Temari.. Shika.." She looked at all of them with her eyes half opened until her eyes rested on Kankuro who stared back. "Mummy?" Kankuro face faulted causing Gaara to smirk and the other two girls to giggle a little, Shikamaru however was quiet.

"Gaara-san here wanted to see you Kuro-chan." Said the Hyuuga Heir gently, rubbing Kuro's head lightly with her palm, causing said girl to nuzzle the hand like a puppy.

"Ah.. Whats it about Gaara..?" Kuro asked lightly.

Gaara cleared his throat a little before sighing. "I am to deliver you, and anyone else you wish to take, to a safe area in the Oto Village." Said Gaara lightly.

Kuro muttered a small "oh" before turning towards Shikamaru. "What're you doing here Shika?" She asked, smiling a little at him. She liked Shika, he was funny and his lazy attitude often gave her a giggle or two when they were in the Academy.

Shikamaru jumped a little, coming out of his daze before his face went back to his normal lazy look. Hinata and Gaara didn't fail to notice the jump, or the daze, but pretended to not notice.

"Ah.." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was apparently resting on the entrance to this place and Hinata asked me to move.. When she went down the stairs I decided to follow thats all." He said and Kuro nodded.

"I see, well.." She frowned a little. "Since you heard that information I can't let you leave just yet.."

Shikamaru understood her words and nodded a little. '_Not that I'd want to leave anyways.'_ The shadow user thought quietly to himself.

Turning back towards Gaara, Kuro nodded to him. "Okay Gaara I know who I want to take." Gaara nodded and waited for her to continue. At his nod Kuro began to speak once more. "I will have you, your siblings, Shika, Hinata to go with me. But also I wish to find Sasuke and take him with us. Then I want to find Chouji." At this Shika's eyes widened a little. "So that Shika doesn't need to be totally alone." Now his eyes went back to normal and he smiled. "Then I want to ask Lee to come, even though hes still slightly wounded from your attacks in the first part of the Exam."

Gaara smirked at the memory. The first person to ever hit him was Lee, and surprisingly, Gaara didn't want to kill him. He respected Lee's talent. Not even Jounin could touch him with their strongest Jutsu (depending on the Jounin of course, he was sure the Scarecrow could hurt him) yet Lee easily whacked Gaara across the head and nearly killed him. Because of that, Gaara showed mercy.

---Flash back---

_Gaara slowly rose from the ground in a wave of sand, his face twisted in a insane grin as he looked at Lee's form on the ground. Lee saw Gaara's sand moving towards him and he attempted to move away but he wasn't fast enough. The sand formed a hand and hit Lee on the neck, knocking him out and surprising almost all of the people watching._

_Gai flew down, grabbing Lee and quickly taking him to the Hospital, giving Gaara a respectful nod before leaving._

"_Winner Gaara"_

---Flash back Over---

"Very well Fox, do you need some more time or shall we go look for the people you wish to take right now?" The sand-raccoon-panda-thing asked.

"I've already got a couple Kage Bunshin's on the job, Gaara." She said giggling a little.

Gaara nodded as Kuro got up and moved towards the door. "Shall we go now?" She asked. "I've asked them all to come to the East gate where the least fighting is going on."

Nodding, everyone followed her to the east gate, Hinata making sure the door to the room was carefully hidden.

Meanwhile at the Arena.

Kakashi kicked another ninja off the stands then threw a kunai expertly towards one of the Ninja's eyes. Said Ninja moved his head to dodge but was then blown up as Kakashi muttered "Kai", which caused the explosion note on the kunai to explode.

His mangled body flew off, joining the other many Oto, Suna and couple Leaf bodies in the area. Sakura was fighting off her own Ninja, his Kunai clinging against hers then she tripped him with her feet before stabbing him straight in throat, causing him to choke on his own blood before he died.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, and Sakura looked up at him with her bright green eyes. Her whole body was covered in blood. She killed at least nine Ninja, and at first it scared her. But after her third kill she seemed to be okay with it. Well not okay, it was obvious she didn't like killing, but she realized that she had to.

The only thing surprising Kakashi was that she was actually able to do it. Orochimaru must be using inexperienced Ninja for this part of town, or maybe Sakura was better then she let on.

Kakashi was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Sakura shaking him, trying to get his attention. "Kakashi-sensei?" She said, making Kakashi come out of his thoughts.

"Ah sorry, was thinking." He explained giving her one of his eye smiles. "Are you okay?" At her nod he smiled but then he saw something that made his eye widen. "Sakura! Its Kuro!" He said pointing over to where there were several Ninja, all Oto, surrounding a black haired girl.

Sakura narrowed her eyes a little before nodding and running off to the spot, surprising one of the Oto Nin's as she stabbed him in the back then sliced upwards, cutting open his back and head. The other Oto Nin looked at her in shock, giving Kuro a chance to kick one off the stand and throw a bomb after him then slice the neck of the last one with a Kunai.

Kakashi walked up, smiling at both his students, but his eyes turned serious as he looked at Kuro. "Kuro.. Where were you?" He didn't fail to notice the narrowed eyes of Sakura staring at Kuro.

Kuro looked up at him with cute eyes and started hugging him and nuzzling his chest. "Kaka-senseiiiii" She said in childlike cuteness. Both Sakura's and Kakashi's eyes bulged out and stared at the black haired snake lady.

Kakashi pulled Kuro back, making the girl whine, and held her there. "What're you doing Kuro!?" He asked in a surprised voice.

Kuro stuck her tongue out. "I'm not Kuro, I'm just a little Shadow Clone!" She said grinning then added, "Do you know where Lee is? I want to make sure he isn't in trouble since theres a lot of Ninja's here and he hasn't fully recovered yet."

Kakashi pointed over to the other side of the Arena, where several bodies flew away from a green blur, a couple being knocked away by a similar blue blur. Kuro nodded and hugged Kakashi once more before running off to Lee.

Sakura looked at her Sensei softly. "Should we follow her?" She asked, a small trace of venom laced in her voice.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, we have more problems over here, come on Sakura." They then ran off, fighting other Ninja's of the Sound.

At the forest, Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on the tree, for once not having nightmares about Itachi killing his family when he felt a sharp pain in his side that made him jerk awake. His eyes fluttered open and he glared up at the black haired lady that was glaring right back at him.

"Get up Uchiha, Kuro wants you to meet her at the East Gate" Said the girl and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you Kuro?" For his question he was rewarded with a sharp kick in the side.

"I'm a Shadow Clone you idiot! Now hurry up!" She then started to stomp off, with Sasuke following behind. She then turned and glared at him. "Stop staring at my ass!" then she started to walk off again.

Sasuke raised both eyebrows now. He never even glanced down there but now his eyes were curious. Smirking Sasuke followed the girl closely.

Chouji was hiding. He was scared, and worst of all he couldn't find his friend anywhere.

_'Shikamaru! Where are you when I need you?' _He thought worriedly while softly munching on his chips that he held. He was hiding on top of Shikamaru's favorite spot. The place where they first met. Smiling at the memory he momentarily forgot the place he was in, and the status of his village.

Then he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. When he looked

up there was a tall black-haired girl staring down at her with those blue eyes that seemed to shine with brilliance. She smiled kindly at him.

"Chouji-Kun, please come with me. Shikamaru-Kun wanted to see you." She said gently leaning down and helping the boy out of his hiding spot under the bench.

Chouji stared at the girl and stared into her eyes. They were the same as Naruto's, but seemed much kinder then usual. "Uh.. Okay.. Who're you?" Since he had not come to the Arena Chouji didn't know of Kuro.

She looked at him confused then realization came upon her quickly. She smiled and bowed slightly. "My name is Kuro, Kuro Hebi. I am Naruto as well. I was hiding my gender so that I couldn't be abused for being a female." She answered softly as Chouji's eyes widened considerably.

"Your Naruto?" He said disbelievingly.

She nodded. "I'm only a Shadow Clone of Kuro but yes.. She is Naruto." She said then added. "If you don't believe me then I'll say what only Naruto or Shikamaru could know." Chouji's eyes narrowed a little but he nodded and she smiled brightly at him. "In our academy days when no one was looking you would sneak two rice balls into Ino's lunch with a note saying that "these are specially coated to not give you even an ounce of fat so you don't have to worry about blowing your diet by eating these." though she just passed it off as Sasuke's doing." The Shadow-Kuro smiled seeing Chouji blush.

He always liked Ino, though he found her scary sometimes, he wanted to protect her from everything. He felt more like a big brother to her then anything else, even though she was a couple months older than him.

Chouji stared at Kuro and nodded. "Okay I believe you.. I only told Naruto and Shikamaru about that and I doubt they would've let it slip." He never told Kiba, the 3rd member of the four trouble makers of the Academy, about that because he would've either pointed it out when Ino was going after Sasuke or made fun of Chouji about it.

Chouji then thought of something and grinned, staring at Kuro. "But just in case you just took the information from them in order to get to me. I'll ask you something truly only Naruto could know." Kuro tilted her head curiously as Chouji's smile grew. "What is the best food ever?" He asked and Kuro's eyes bulged out.

"Ramen of course! Nothing could be better then the food of the God's!" She said with a bright scenery appearing behind her and her eyes on fire like Gai or Lee's. Chouji laughed.

"Yeah your Naruto alright.." He smiled. "Okay where are we going?"

"To the east gate!"

Shadow-Kuro #1 ran across the stands quickly, dodging any attacks sent – or just misfired – her way. She still hadn't found Lee. But then, just as she was about to jump off to go search somewhere else she saw a blue blur crash in front of her feet. She eeped and jumped back to see a bleeding Lee staring up at her.

"Naruto-Kun..?" He asked softly, his eyes swirling around.

"Er.. Yes! Um.." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt before helping Lee up. "I'm Kuro, or rather I'm a Shadow Clone of Kuro." She said gently, her voice laced with something Lee could not figure out.

"Ah.. Yes Kuro-Chan!" Lee gave her the good guy pose and she had to cover her eyes from the shine of his teeth. "Your fire of youth shines brightly Kuro-Chan!"

"Ah.." She blushed a little. "Lee-Kun could you come to the East Gate please? Its important! And you can tell Gai about it but he can't come cause the people here need his help okay?" Lee narrowed his eyes in suspension but nodded.

Kuro smiled as he talked with Gai who nodded and ran off to fight more Ninjas'. Then Lee ran back over to her and nodded. "Okay lets go Kuro-Chan!"

She nodded in return and they both ran off.

At the East Gate almost everyone was there, but Gaara was impatient. He was considering just leaving now and leaving Lee behind, but Kuro stopped him by challenging him to a Shoji game which he agreed too as Shikamaru acted as the Ref to watch out for cheating of any sort.

As they were almost done with the game, which both were enjoying, Lee ran up with a Kuro Clone following close behind. The clone poofed away without a word as Lee joined the small crowd around the two that were battling it out.

Gaara was just about to win, he was one step away! But then.. Kuro moved a piece and said "Checkmate" Gaara imminently looked for a way out but saw none, he let down his defense on the left side causing it easy for one of her pieces to move in and capture his king.

Sighing he nodded. "You win." Kuro cheered and jumped onto Hinata, causing the girl to fall back in surprise as Kuro kissed her, which caused most people's eyes to bulge out in surprise.

Coughing, Kuro got up as Gaara disposed of the Shoji board (it was made of solid sand) and helped Hinata up. Turning towards the people gathered here she smiled at them.

"Okay first thing before I explain what we are going to do. What we are doing will be leaving us out of the village for a long long time and you will most likely be labled as missing Nin's." All leaf Ninja, minus Hinata and Sasuke, imminently had shocked faces but Kuro continued, ignoring them. "But we will not assault or harm any Ninja's of this village unless they attempt to first and even then we will not kill them unless they're someone who deserves it." She noticed Lee frowning and she turned towards him. "Lee-san you do not have to come but I ask of you to not tell anyone until they figure it out themselves."

Lee slowly looked at her and sighed. "Will it make me stronger if I come? And promise I won't have to fight Gai-Sensei?" He asked softly and she smiled at him.

"You will be very very strong if you come, and I promise you won't have to fight Gai if you explain that we're not against the leaf." At Lee's nod she turned towards Gaara. "Gaara I will tell you this that I have no intention of staying with Orochimaru for long." Gaara looked at her with a surprised look. "I do not wish for us to have to fight people of this village but I will be making a secret force." She looked at all of them. "You will all be apart of that force and eventually we will add more. I have the rest of the Rookie Nine and the rest of Lee's team in mind and probably some Oto Nin's that aren't completely loyal to Orochimaru." The others nodded, Lee smiling at the thought of having Neji and Tenten with him once more, before she continued.

"If there are any doubts, you may leave now. But know this.. You will not have a second chance.. and there will be a point where you will wonder if you did the right thing." The others stared at her, only a couple seemed reluctant to come. "For those who are wary of coming, I will tell you this.. Orochimaru can give you power, a lot of power, but I know of where to get more. This will help you protect the people precious to you. Orochimaru isn't friendly with Konoha and will most likely attempt to get us to hate it. Pretend you do! But never truly do!" They all nodded slowly and she smiled moving towards the gate.

"Now lets go my friends! To our new lives!"

Chappy end!

Hope you enjoyed this story! Annnd please review! Give suggestions! Anything!


	9. Aftermath Part 1

I'm sorry for not updating lately, I went sledding with my Family during the snow storm we got and then it was my b day so I was all "yay" and such.. I got a ps3 x3!! yay me

but anyways.. Theres something' I wanna ask you peeps..

I'm thinking of making yet, another, new story! But I've got 3 ideas and I'm not sure which to use..

Two I'm completely planned out for awhile – but the other I haven't thought of for awhile so I don't remember some of it..

Anyways heres the ideas I'd like to know which of you would like to be made

1 – Pride of Mother Nature – Beyond the Demons, Gods, Goddesses and all alike them there was a force that had power above all.. Mother Nature. But when Mother Nature is banished along with her four sprites of seasons into one of the many worlds without memories of their powers, How will they cope?

(Basically 4 girls, I have them planned out already, will be the four sprites and Naruko(Or whatever I name her) will be Mother Nature though she will most likely start out as Naruto and the five girls will get closer and closer.. This will most likely be Naruko/?/?/?/? [I'm not telling who the sprites are x3!])

2 – Blade of one – "The blade of thousands may easily be defeated by the Blade of one, but one may just as easily be defeated by none."

(This story is about Naruto, may become female later haven't decided x3, who stumbles upon a traveling weapon seller that was stopping in Konoha to do business, Later on she , the weapon seller, takes Naruto out [with Hokage permission] of the village to train for 3 years. Most likely will be a Naru(t/k)o/ Female Harem)

3- Cloak of the Forbidden End – What if Naruto had an idea.. And idea that would make Konoha throw their hands up and cry in joy! .. What if he never gave them a chance to take back their scroll!

(This story is about Naruto taking the Forbidden scroll away from the village, while making it seem like He, and the scroll, never left the village but also making it seem like he got killed so no one would come to look for him, then 4 years later he would return to the village.. But I will make it so that he did the "forbidden scroll" part during his 8 year old time, around the time where he first failed the Genin test. This might become Naruko story)

I asked a friend if he wanted to vote and he said yes so right now the votes are this

Mother Nature : 1

Blade : 0

Cloak : 0

Oh and after I wrote all this I though of yet another Idea, though its not a Naruto story its a Zelda story.. If anyone wants to know I'll happy tell them it, it'd be sort of Dark with a side of humor..

Anywayyyyyyyyys.. Starting the next new chapter! Go!

-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**It's in your eyes..**_

_**I can tell what you're thinking,**_

_**My heart is sinking too**_

_**It's no surprise**_

_**I've been watching you lately**_

_**I want to make it with you..**_

_**Is the world still spinning around? Ohhh ohh ohh oh .. **_

_**Its in your Eyes..**_

Its in your eyes – Kylie Minogue

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Many things could be said about Sarutobi, the third Hokage. They could say he was a fool, he was old, and that he was a brilliant Shinobi. These were all true, harsh or not, but one thing could not be said about Sarutobi.

And that one thing was that he couldn't feel sadness for those around him. His heart was currently reaching out to his once prized student who was staring at him with a killing intent so fierce that he was slightly wandering if he had absorbed Kyuubi's killing intent on the fateful day of its sealing.

That was impossible of course, considering the demon was sealed into Naruto.

Thinking of Naruto made the old man's heart shiver. He loved the girl he truly did thats why he had turned her into Naruto in the first place. He didn't want her to go through life with rape threats by demon haters, and then having to actually deal with people raping her. But she hated him for it, the last time they had argued about it she clearly said..

"I don't care! Let them rape me.. Give me an excuse to rip this whole country to shreds!"

And with all the demon chakra seeping out of her very pores at the time, he believed that she could probably do that. But he insisted on it.. He told her she could take off the henge after she became Chunin. But no she had to screw that up too.

As soon as she used her Hebi Jutsu (Snake Jutsu) against the Inuzuka boy he was forced to prolong it. She wasn't aloud to use those Jutsus for people will wonder where she got them and then he'd be forced to tell of his secret containment of all the Jutsus Orochimaru used, even the nasty ones that could leave a body in a mangled mess of flesh and bones.

Musing slightly at the idea of using such a Jutsu on the Council members, he forgot where he was, and what was at stake.

Orochimaru was still staring at him when he came too, but little did he know Orochimaru was doing some thinking of his own. He was thinking of Kuro, his new pet. Of course he didn't honestly believe she would just willingly give herself to him, Curse seal or not. And with Kyuubi in her body he couldn't possess her without being eaten alive by the demon in her brain.

No he had much better plans then that.. Much better. Plans that could completely ruin Konoha and make sure that his Oto Village will become one of the best in the five nations. He would first possess Sasuke Uchiha's body, at least that was what he thought at first, but then he had seen the combined powers of the two together. Kuro.. His beloved snake would be a very interesting student.

As he was so much in common with Kuro, why with their hatred towards Konoha, delight to snakes, and long black hair with a pale skin tone (though Kuro's was not nearly as white as Orochimaru's) some might say the two were related. Which was impossible. Orochimaru had no relatives that he knew of, the only way he could is if he had mated with someone of the opposite gender, which would only leave the one person he ever truly loved but that person died the night of the Kyuubi attack and any child they would've had died along with that person.

Of course Orochimaru understood that Kuro had no intention of breaking his bond with his special person, or even to know about it. So he had no reason to blame the little snake.

As he was brought out of his thoughts by a low cough his glare intensified on the old man in front of him. This man used to be his sensei but no longer. He was a fool. He deserved to die.

As Orochimaru was again lost in thought of his sensei dying he nearly jumped (but held himself back) by another loud cough that came from the North West, no where near the Old Man. The Snake Man turned his head towards the sound and looked straight at his six armed elite. The young boy bowed his head, nearly giving himself a large bald spot due to the barrier around him, and then looked straight into Orochimaru's eyes which made the snake man's heart swell up with pride that his elites had enough guts to actually do such a thing.

Besides Tayuya of course, She'd probably have enough guts to spill his guts.. On the floor. Though he didn't honestly think she could do that.. Okay maybe a little but anyways.

Turning his attention back to the spider man he nodded slowly, giving permission to speak. The spider boy cleared his throat then said slowly "Its time, Orochimaru-Sama."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed slightly, in confusion, before they lit up with joy. He knew what that meant. Kuro had made it to the base and was ready to be transported back to the Sound village.

Laughing, loudly, he threw his head back and stared into the dark purple sky that was created by his barrier.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes staring at his student's insane laugh and he nearly bulged his eyes out when the First and Second Hokages melted into the ground and disappeared.

"What're you up to, Orochimaru!" Yelled the Old Sensei.

Orochimaru turned his eyes towards his old Master, his father figure before 'hmphing and snapping his fingers. Instantly the barrier disappeared and the four elites surrounded their master.

"None of your business Old Man! I shall return for Konoha, and when I do.. It shall burn! Remember this well.. _Sarutobi-Sensei!_" The last part was said with a large lace of spite and the four elites, and their master, ran off jumping tree to tree with speed so swift that none of the ANBU could catch them.

Sighing slowly, Sarutobi let himself sink to the ground and fall over. He was tired.. So tired..

And this hell was not over...

As he closed his eyes the last thing he saw was a ANBU being handed a large stack of papers.

He wished he had died.

And he'll never know how close he had been to his wish.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Several hours later the Hokage had realized what had happened and for the first time in many many years..

He cried.

He didn't care that the ANBU stationed in his room were watching, their eyes wide behind their masks, he didn't care that his rival, Danzo, could easily use this as black mail material if he learned of it, he didn't even care that Jiraiya, one of his other students, had came into the room only to gawk in disbelief at the old man crying.

He slammed his head onto the desk so hard that it would've made Tsunade jealous of the large creator it made under the floor, and several floors below it. Sobbing he slowly looked up towards Jiraiya, who was inching away a little but stopped seeing his Sensei's face covered in tears and blood. Blood being from the large gash on his head from hitting the mahogany wood desk.

"What.. Is it Jiraiya..?" The old man asked in a voice that sounded many years to old to be coming out of the Third.

Jiraiya gulped slowly but then hung his head in respect, and shame. "It was me.. Sarutobi-Sensei.. I gave those two girls the Rasengan." He said, regret in his voice. "I had no idea they intended to go over to Orochimaru other than the Curse Seal that the girl had.. But I had hoped that there was time to save her, I was a fool to believe Orochimaru would delay having a girl like that in his palms."

Sarutobi laughed, a hoarse laugh that ended up being a coughing fit. "You a fool Jiraiya..? No.. I am the fool.. I let the girl be treated as a demon and worse, as one of the opposite sex. I let everyone believe that there was no Kuro Hebi, daughter of the Fourth Hokage and Oroti Uzumaki. I was the fool to let Orochimaru escape all those years ago.. " He slammed his head on thin air, but the force and chakra he put into it made a large pillar of wind slam into the broken desk below.

Jiraiya stared at his mentor with sadness but then he blinked in realization. "Um.. Sarutobi-Sensei.." He said slowly, unsure of himself.

"Yes..?" The old man looked up at him calmly, which was hard to do with all the tears still present in his wrinkled face.

"You said Oroti Uzumaki, but Minato married Kushina Uzumaki.. Not Oroti." He explained slowly and his eyes narrowed as Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"A.. Ah yes of course thats what I meant.."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed dangerously and he let a slim amount of killing intent out on accident. "Sensei.. Tell me the truth."

Sarutobi flinched from the intent but realized quickly that it was an accident for it wasn't directed at him, just everything around him. Sighing he slowly sit back in his chair. "It was a long time ago.. So long that you yourself were only twelve at the time when Orochimaru made his first forbidden Jutsu.." Jiraiya's eyes widened considerably, he had no idea this would have something to do with Orochimaru. "He created the 'Time Shift' as he called it and he showed it to me.. Thats when everything changed. His body blurred and swirled until it was back to its originality, but I could see the new madness that bloomed in his eyes. And you know what happened after that.." Seeing Jiraiya's nod he continued.

"Some years later, around the time of the Fourths appointment to Hokage he met Oroti Uzumaki, the one you know as Kushina Uzumaki. They were madly in love and were about to have a baby when the Kyuubi attacked. Again.. You know what happened that day but not what happened to the Mother of the child. I checked on her and I almost shit myself.." Sarutobi looked seriously at his old student.

"The one I saw in the bed was not Oroti Uzumaki, nor Kushina." Jiraiya's eyes slowly widened in realization.

"Orochimaru, the original Orochimaru, was shifted into a whole new time and in his place another dimension of himself was put there.. That is the Orochimaru that betrayed us."

"But my point is.. Orochimaru, the original, is the mother of Kuro Hebi Namikaze Uzumaki."

At that, Jiraiya promptly fainted.

-=-=-=

Okay I know its short and such and I didn't even talk 'bout Kuro but I'm tired and such.. Sorry..

Part two will be worked on tomorrow, no school yay

I love you all! ^^


	10. Aftermath Part 2

Okay! Next chapter coming up!.. But first I'll be answering some questions and also saying a couple things

First thing: My friend asked me if I had planned on continuing my other story, Kage Warriors, and my only answer to that is.. YES but I will most likely not be continuing it until a certain point of my Kuro Hebi story has been completed, So hang in there Kage Warrior Lovers! I'll update soon!

Second: Now some of you were, well ONE person was, confused about the whole "Oroti giving birth if Oroti was supposedly a Male Orochimaru" this will be explained in this chapter. So just watch and wait.

Third: Many of you during one of my "prime chapters" as I call them, were baffled at my O or A vote. That will be explained, most likely, in this chapter as well but neither of them were to go to either side, I had already planned out where Kuro is going I just wanted to know which way to portray it. O did NOT equal her going to Orochimaru, she was going to go either way. A did not mean she was joining Akatsuki, weather or not she will has yet to be told and so you'll only know when it happens. A won so I am going with the idea I planned out for that.

Lastly: The votes on my recent poll are going well, I have decided to put a poll in my Profile for people to vote on, So far the votes are as followed.

Mother Nature : 2

Blade : 0

Cloak: 1 – I voted myself.. I think I would greatly enjoy writing this story so I wanted to throw my two cents in..

Anyways! On with the story

* * *

_**"What do you have to say to the individuals who have intentionally misinterpreted or MISCOMMUNICATED your message, and to those who have blatantly lied, cheated, or stolen directly from you?"**_

Fuck 'em 

_**Can't stop me think I'm messing around  
You think I'm messin around  
Well are you messin around with me  
Truth is I've seen the ups and the downs  
And through the losses and the founds  
Well I'm right where I wanna be**_

Stop thinking everybody's shakin  
You never get a break you're never gonna go  
Stop thinking everybody's shakin  
I never gotta break but

I survive  
You can try but you can't deny me  
I survive  
Like a lie that just won't die  
I survive!!!

Survive- Dope

Hours later Jiraiya awoke to find his sensei staring down at him with a knowing smile. Jiraiya coughed and quickly got up from the couch that he was laying on, he dimly noted his surroundings as his Shinobi instincts kicked in and found that he was still in the Hokage's room. When did the Old Man get a couch in here?

Dismissing the matter quickly he looked up at his sensei. "How..? How was Orochimaru able to do such a thing.. and better yet.. How the hell was he female? And an Uzumaki!" He said quickly, jumbling his questions together a little but Sarutobi understood him easily.

"Ill answer in order.. Jiraiya.." Sarutobi picked up his pipe and took a large inhale, calming his nerves. "Orochimaru said that he developed the Jutsu to allow him to travel through other dimensions and times until he arrived at his target, I'm not sure about much more then that." He let out a large sigh then continued.

"When I had gotten to the room I saw Oroti, or rather Kushina, peeling away her skin to show her white face and yellow eyes. I could never forget that face, even though it was shaped into a heart and the eye lashes were thicker.. I could never forget that face just like I could never forget that night." He slowly slid into his chair, speaking once more.

---- Flash Back---

Sarutobi stormed down the halls quickly, intent on telling the Fourths wife quickly about his death, and the sealing that had happened. His Hokage cloak swished wildly behind him, sending a storm of paper and civilian workers everywhere. He dimly noted that he would have to spend a lot of time doing paper work because of that.

He slid the door open, making sure to be quiet in case the girl was asleep, but then his eyes widened in shock and surprise as he stared at the now white skinned female in front of him. She was looking at him with saddening eyes, yellow eyes.

"Orochimaru!?" He yelled out, or at least he had though he did, as he looked back he could remember his 'yell' being nothing but a harsh whisper.

She smiled lightly at him, a thin smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Ohyio, Sarutobi-sensei." She said slowly, picking off the last bit of skin that was hanging off her face. "How are you doing this fine day.." She muttered softly, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Sarutobi gulped and walked forward. "What are you doing in Kushina's bed!?"

Orochimaru, or Kushina as it seemed, sighed dramatically which only further added to Sarutobi's realization that this was indeed Orochimaru, his old student had always sighed like that when he was disappointed. Orochimaru looked up at him and said her words slowly, as if talking to a toddler. "I AM Kushina, Sarutobi-Sensei.."

Sarutobi flinched back in shock, even though he had figured out as much. "How..?" He managed to croak out.

She sighed once more. "All those years ago, when I had used my first 'Forbidden Jutsu', I was warped into the future and my atoms merged with a new born babe, Kushina Uzumaki was my true name but I had preferred to be called Oroti Uzumaki and so my real name became Oroti Kushina Uzumaki, which later changed into Namikaze." She added the last part with love laced into her voice, but also a slight irritation, then she continued.

"I grew up knowing exactly who and what I was, but not knowing what became of me after that moment except that I became Kushina, until I had become a Jounin and fallen in love with Minato.. He was such a wonderful man and my female hormones just went wild around him. I may have been a man Sarutobi-sensei but my mind had adapted to this female body.. I do hope that he is okay and didn't act too rationally." She muttered under her breath, loud enough for Sarutobi to hear.

He gulped and sighed. "Minato is dead." She stared at him with wide fearful eyes, near breaking down. Sarutobi gulped once more then sighed again. "He died sealing the Kyuubi into his child.. _Your_ child." He said, watching as he past student let out choked sobs.

"I'm such a fool.. I should have gone after him and told him not to do it.." She started talking so low that Sarutobi couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Now now, Oroch- Er.. Oroti, you still have your child. What will you name her?" He said softly, glancing over towards the small baby crib that was seated in the other side of the room which held the small babe that had the Kyuubi sealed inside of her.

Oroti looked over towards the baby and smiled slowly. "Kuro Hebi..." She said slowly.

Sarutobi smiled, and spent the rest of the night talking with his prized student, the sane version at least.

And then, it all changed the next day.

Orochimaru, the evil one, had decided to leave the village but before he did he took someone with him in order to test his new Jutsu, and who was not better to take except the Wife of the man who took his position as Hokage?

Little did he know that as soon as he used that Jutsu on his Sane half, he split into two different personalities that would effect him greatly over the years, and he would never know of the child he once had, or the fact that his "Special person" that he constantly thought of was none other then the one person he hated more then anything, even his old Sensei. Minato Namikaze.

---Flash Back End--

Jiraiya sat back on the couch, stunned and dazed at all the new information. His old best friend had never truly betrayed him, but rather a twisted version of that person had. Then again, that also meant he had been spying and sneaking peeks during his "research time" of his old teammate. He shivered at the thought but his excuse to this was : _Well.. She had big breasts!_

Sarutobi puffed his pipe slowly, letting Jiraiya digest this information before sighing slowly. "I don't know what happened after that to Oroti or if Orochimaru was even aware Oroti was his other dimension self."

Jiraiya sighed and nodded slowly. "I understand, do you think Minato knew?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"Oroti seemed completely sincere about the love she had for Minato, and Orochimaru was never one to keep such dark secrets until the day he bloomed into insanity." Sarutobi said lightly.

Jiraiya nodded and got up, then spun and walked out the door, but was stopped by Sarutobi's voice.

"Jiraiya."

"Yeah Sensei?" Jiraiya said, not looking back.

"If you cross Tsunade, please try to get her to come back.. We need a strong Hokage.. I am much too old for this." He said, his words flowing with grief and disparate longing to get away from the Hokage seat.

Jiraiya stood in his spot for several moments then nodded. "Alright, I'll ask if I see her but don't expect me to try to reason with her too much."

And with that he left.

Several hundred miles away from the leaf village, a man was screaming in agony as he felt his body twitching and heating up in random spikes. He growled loudly as his five helpers stared at him with worry. Well four did, the other one didn't seem to give a damn except the annoyance she felt at his screaming.

"Orochimaru-Sama, are you okay?" A silver haired teen asked, his palm resting on Orochimaru's shoulder.

Orochimaru growled at Kabuto, his yellow gaze making the boy almost freeze up, almost. "Do I look okay Kabuto!? That old man did something to me.. But we must hurry on to the base before we check it out." He explained as Kabuto had attempted to gather chakra into one of his "healing palms".

They treaded a little longer before reaching the village gates. It was a small village that was actually hidden, unlike the other ones that were basically hidden in plain sight.

_'This is why I constantly wonder why they were called Hidden Villages if one could find them by simply glancing at a map' _Mused Orochimaru silently.

They walked down a long set of stairs after walking through the village itself. The village was, as said before, very small with little civilians other than Shinobi who were too injured or old to fight anymore. That didn't mean they didn't help with the younger Shinobi, for most of them gave pointers to the new ones and helped make money the best they could.

They walked into a large room that was the beginning of the large maze of Orochimaru's underground base. Orochimaru's pained face lit up into a large smile as he looked upon the new people standing in his base. Each one was wearing set clothing that he had in store for them.

The black haired girl was wearing a pair of shorts that went down to her knees, separating two inches above the knee into a fishnet pattern and turning back into the black leather around her upper thigh. She was wearing a loose Kunochi top that also had fishnets that went down to her elbows, along with a pair of Shinobi sandals that had metal placed on the bottom to give even extra impact. Her Kunai pouch was placed neatly on her right side.

The Pineapple haired boy was wearing the same type of outfit, but his pants didn't have any fishnet and they went down to his ankles, he was also wearing a tan Nara jacket that Orochimaru was sure he brought with him considering he did not have any of those.

The fat Akimichi was wearing one of his more .. comfortable battle suits. The whole thing was connected together, having long sleeves that went to the boy's wrists and draped over his hands slightly. The bottom half slid down his legs and draped over his feet. The whole thing was a swirl of white and purple in random places. The best thing about this was that it was enhanced with Jutsus and a chain mail shirt that was sewed inside of it. The thing could stretch and expand easily as well as absorb impact better then most, it was perfect for the Akimichi.

The Hyuuga girl was wearing a long trench coat that went to her knees, a fishnet shirt under it showing the sides of her large breasts and long boots were also apart of her attire. She reminded him of Anko, except for those lavender eyes that were looking at him hotly as if asking "Stop staring, or I'll make you stop." The girl also had on special gloves that he recognized as one of the Hyuuga's most secret weapons – those gloves were able to transmit chakra swiftly into the palm of the user causing devastating damage, the only reason it wasn't used was because it was too dangerous to use on field, due to the large amount of chakra being released which might cause a large explosion if it were to hit the wrong target.

The bowl cut haired boy, which he could not remember, was wearing long black pants with weights etched into every thread, normally this would cause even one of his more large Shinobi to buckle for awhile but this boy seemed completely relaxed, as if the weight became apart of him the instant he put the pants on. He was wearing a short version of his traditional robe, the bottom half being slitted open and each side resting on one of his legs while the top part was cut in a V shape just under his neck, showing his mussels that had developed over his intense training with Gai.

The three sand siblings were in their own clothing of choice, which they had all picked out before the invasion begun but wanted to make sure their new clothes were still intact in case something were to go wrong. (They're in the same clothes they were after the Sand/Sound invasion Arc, you know the clothes they were when they rescue Kiba, Shika, and Lee?)

Lastly the Uchiha had on one of his robes that were made just like the one the other black haired boy was wearing and he had Jounin type pants under it which slid down to his feet easily.

But the most noticeable thing about each and every one of these Shinobi was the Slash that was across each of their headbands. He mentally chuckled and then opened his arms, as if to hug all of them. (And where as he had not noticed, all of them [even Gaara] took a step back)

"Ah! My new Ninja! Kuro-Chan Kuro-chan! You brought so many friends! Kukuku.." He said sweetly, staring at his new students.

Kuro smiled back at him and bowed, which the others also did (though Gaara's was basically a stiff nod).

"Hai, but we're home aren't we..?" She looked up at him, a light shining in her eyes that one could call a great respect, others could call it spite. "Orochimaru-Sama."

---Time Skip--- Five months later.

Kuro panted heavily, sweat falling down her face quickly as she stared at her red eyed opponent.

"SASUKE!" She shrieked, and rushed towards him, water pounding down behind them in a rapid fall of water.

"KURO!" He yelled back, running at her just as fast with a Chidori beginning to shape into his hand.

Kuro made a Rasengan morph into her hand and they slammed their moves together, causing a huge shock wave of chakra and power to pulse through the entire valley that they fought in. Lightning surged through the waters but then red eyes widened as he heard "Wind style! Air pocket!" from his opponent through the torrent of waves.

He jumped back quickly just to avoid a large suction of air that pulled itself together in the spot he was in, then imploded on itself. He sighed but then quickly jumped up as his Sharingan felt the presence of a fist coming near his face.

He slid back and almost gasped aloud as he stared into the bleeding red eyes of Kuro Hebi. A three toma Sharingan was spinning wildly in her eyes with veins popping out of the side of her head, the chakra inside her eyes were making the entire iris glow a bright blue, making it seem like there were four tomas' spinning around in her eye.

"You wanted to play with Sharingan Sasuke! So I'll do the same!" She yelled and rushed at him swiftly, faster then even his Sharingan could predict.

He felt punches and slices tear and pound against his skin as he tried to dodge the blows without much use. Eventually he got tired of it and activated his Curse seal, causing black flame tattoos to spread across his body like wild fire and gaining him more power.

But it was useless, for Kuro too activated her curse seal upon seeing his activate, putting them right back where they started.

'_How am I so much weaker then this.. Dobe!'_ Sasuke thought, hissing as he felt a blast of wind slice open small holes into the left side of his arm. '_And shes merely toying with me! She could've ended this easily if she used a Rasengan right now.'_

As he growled in more anger he noticed her movements becoming more noticeable, and more slow. It was then he realized that he had just achieved the final toma in his Sharingan. He jumped back and smirked at Kuro, who blinked and looked into his eyes then smirked back.

"It worked Sasuke" She said, laughing as she deactivated her own eyes.

"Yeah.." He grinned at her and looked over to where the rest of their team was sitting. All of them were staring at wide eyes at Kuro and Sasuke at the amount of power they showed, though Kuro's power was far better then Sasuke's was.

Sasuke glanced towards the newer member of their group. She had short red hair and a hat that wrapped around her head, she was wearing a long white robe that one might see on a priest but Sasuke had seen her without it on and he has heard her speak, She was far, far from a priest.

But she seemed to take a liking to Kuro, who was the first one to talk to her.

-Flash back-

"Peh, These are the new runts Orochimaru? They all look like little rat bastards to me, especially that girl." She said staring hotly at Kuro.

Orochimaru and Hinata imminently stepped up to argue, though Orochimaru's words were most likely going to be more gentle, but instead Kuro stepped up and smirked at the girl.

"Your cute." She said, causing everyone to face- fault before coming back to reality as the Six-armed boy started to snicker.

Tayuya glared at her with her brown eyes shining in a pale amusement. This girl had the guts to stand up to her and insult her at the same time. She liked that. But what she really liked was that this girl practically oozed power from her pores. Tayuya could smell the large chakra inside Kuro's very soul, though she couldn't exactly tell it was Kyuubi's.

"Stupid bitch, I am not cute!" She said loudly, then turned and glared at her Six Armed teammate. "And shut up fuck face! You won't think its so funny when I shove four of your arms up your ass!"

Kidomaru backed off, amusement still obvious on his face and Tayuya was about to go and hit him when a laugh reached her ears. It was a beautiful laugh that was full of life, but Tayuya sensed the sadness under it and turned towards the one who did it.

Kuro held her hand out towards the girl, who slowly took it in confusion. Kuro grinned and shook hands with the girl. "Names Kuro Hebi, you?"

"Tayuya."

Kuro grinned while the rest of the people there stared in amazement, mainly Orochimaru for he had never seen Tayuya act so calm when introducing herself. Last time she had merely went "The fuck do you wanna know bitch? You'll probably die anyways." Though through all of those times none of the people seemed to have died.

"Well Tayuya-Hime, lets have fun, ne?" She said grinning while Tayuya glared at her because of the 'Hime' comment.

--Flash back end--

Tayuya herself had not changed since then, except that she no longer got mad at Kuro for calling her Hime. She actually seemed to enjoy it. They had also learned of many things in the Sound village. They learned many sound Jutsu and forbidden Jutsus that had been lost in their clans for decades.

Kuro had been introduced with the 'Thunder god Jutsu' otherwise known as Hiraishin by one of Orochimaru's old scrolls that he had stolen from Konoha before he left it. It had very detailed reports on how to do it but it took up a lot of chakra due to the fact that Kuro had no talent in seals and thus was unable to create the seal needed on the three pronged Kunai that was given to her by Orochimaru.

He said he was trying to figure out the seal himself but with all the business he had to do with running a village he hadn't gotten the time. So Kuro had to go without a seal, but she was still able to do it about four times before she felt slight exhaustion.

Another thing that Kuro got from Orochimaru's scroll collection was the useful Jibaku Bunshin which caused her Shadow clones to explode in a wild fire of chakra, depending on the amount she put into it. She also had learned the Seneijashu (Shadow Snake hand) and had been able to figure out how to explode her snakes as well, giving her a deadly combination, or as she liked to call it "Grab and Boom Combo!".

Hinata had begun training her Hyuuga style, mastering it to a point to where she had begun to create her own moves with her Jyuuken. She used her flexibility to her advantage by having thin lines of chakra swiftly slice and hack apart any opponent. This, combined with the priceless Hyuuga gloves she had stolen would make a deadly combination.

Shikamaru had also begun his own family training, though he was very reluctant at first. But after some encouraging from Kuro, his "angel", he got to work and actually found it enjoyable to learn such powerful moves that even his own father would probably jealous of.

Lee had been working on his Taijutsu only for the first three months, but then Orochimaru noticed this and began to ask Lee why he could not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. In another month, Orochimaru had completed a seal and placed it on Lee, causing him to be able to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu once more but not as potently as he would have if he had been able to naturally.

The three sand siblings had gone back to their own village for the time being to do their own special training. Kankuro had apparently gotten new puppets, Gaara had learned how to control his sand more easily and had even started to do some Taijutsu exercises (He was forced to do this by Lee and Kuro who both claimed he would get fat and lazy if he only relied on his sand.)

Chouji had claimed a few Jutsus of his own and now was able to expand any part of his body separately, he was even able to make his elbow expand until it was long like a club. He had also learned many Doton Jutsus from another one of the elites who specialized in such things.

They had all become very strong but not strong enough. They couldn't even hope to match elite ANBU from Konoha without some sort of help.

It was then that Orochimaru called all of them, except for Tayuya, into his room.

"You are all very strong now, and it fills my heart with pride to see my students becoming so strong!" He said, making all of them smile inwardly at how they would most likely betray him. "And that is why I will give you all a gift!"

They stared at him, surprise on their face as he smiled one of his cruel smiles. "It will be painful.. Kuro and Sasuke know what I am talking about." Both of the said people grasped their curse seals upon reflex. "Now I want you all to stand still for I shall give you a great gift that will help you in your goals!" He said, doing a seal and making his neck stretch out towards them. He bit each one of them, skipping past Sasuke and Kuro.

All of the bit "elites" fell down, holding their necks but not one screamed or even shrieked in agony. Orochimaru smirked at this, yes he had certainly found great students! He looked back at Kuro and Sasuke and smirked, making both stare at him curiously.

"You two already have curse seals, so I will unlock the next level for you." Both of them had wide eyes at this.

"How?" Sasuke asked, curious wonderment etched into his voice. Orochimaru pulled out two large barrels that had four seals on each side.

"These barrels will make you go into a near death experience, this will unlock the second stage of your curse seals. But I warn you.. It'll hurt like a bitch." He said laughing at the end.

The two looked at each other, smirked, and jumped into the barrels.

Orochimaru quickly sealed the barrels and laughed loudly, it echoing through the maze.

Oh they were great catches, all of them. But they were all so foolish.. But what could he expect from someone that had been so hooked to actually loving Konoha, even for a small second.

He laughed again.

The look on the Hokage's face when he saw his students, his past Ninja, as his.

-==-=-=-

End! Hope you all enjoy that chapter it was really long o.o; 9 pages and over 4k words! Wow!

Anyways! Read

Review

and please vote!

=-=-!


	11. Mission of the future, Mama Tsu?

Okay! Next chapter isa go!

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS DO IT TO IT

* * *

_**men: drink with your family, drink it with your friends  
man: drink till your fat , stomach distends,  
beer, is liquid bread its good for you,  
men: we like to drink till we spew, ew  
men: who cares if we get fat  
man: I'll drink to that  
man: as we sing once more… **_

_**Whoever can tell me the name of the song will be given a free "Renren pass!" this will make it so you can request ONE thing of me, meaning story wise, and if its in my power I'll do it! You can even ask to adopt one of my On hold or Discontinued stories though I'm not sure how to do that ...**_

_**Nyways!**_

* * *

There was a heavy sigh as a black haired girl walked down the street of a village, she believed it was called Tanzaku town. She mentally cursed her 'master' for sending her on this mission to fetch someone to help him. Apparently something was getting him great pain and she was supposed to look for his old teammate to heal him.

She grumbled and winced as a sharp pain bolted through her system, and she clutched at her seal. The damned thing had been paining her ever since she was able to access the level two seal. Kyuubi had been nice enough to numb the pain down a bit but that didn't make it go away.

Back to the matter at hand, she thought about what Orochimaru had told her about his teammate. She was blond, had brown eyes, loved to gamble, had a hot temper, and was insanely strong.

_'Sounds like Sakura with blond hair'_ she mused silently, thinking of the secret gambling problem Sakura had.

Her eyes saddened as she remembered Konoha, the village she grew up in, but then she remembered 'how' she grew up and her eyes furrowed in rage. _'Stupid Konoha!'_ she thought, and could've sworn the Kyuubi was roaring in agreement, _'I'll burn it to the ground when I return..'_

As Kuro was lost in thought she accidentally bumped into someone passing by, her first action was to make sure she kept her balance then see who she ran into. She opened her eyes and blinked seeing nothing but flesh, she frowned and slowly leaned back to see what she was staring at.

Kuro's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she stared at the large breasts in front of her and barely moved her head in time to dodge a fist that was just where her head was. She looked up to see a tall blond woman with brown eyes staring at her, the eyes were fixed into a glare.

"Oi, gaki didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" She said glaring more intently.

Kuro put on a cute innocent face and had a couple tears slide into her eyes. "I don't have a mommy." She said staring up at the woman._ 'This is her no doubt, I can smell money and sake all around her'_ Kuro thought to herself. _'I'll need to get under her skin first before I ask her to come and help Orochimaru-Sama'_

Tsunade's eyes softened a little at the girl, but were still glaring. "Dad?" She said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Don't got one." Kuro said back.

Tsunade sighed, feeling a little sorry for the kid. She was probably only a civilian and she had almost ripped her skull off with a punch. _The sake must be getting to me_, she thought to herself.

"Sake?" Kuro asked, her head tilted a little and Tsunade winced, realizing she must've been speaking aloud.

"Ah.. Nothing kid, want me to treat you to some Ramen? Its the least I could do for making you think of your parents." Tsunade glanced away as stars lit up in Kuro's eyes.

"Oh yes! I love Ramen, but I don't want to make you pay.. I got some money." She reached into her pocket and held up a small frog that had a new attachment to it, the attachment was a purple snake wrapped around its frog friend.

Tsunade covered her mouth to muffle her laugh at that. It reminded her of Jiraiya and Orochimaru, and she mentally imagined Orochimaru wrapped around Jiraiya and giving him a hug.

"Whats wrong?" The black haired snake stared up at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Ah, Nothing." She said, smiling sheepishly. "I just thought of something is all, anyways. My name is Tsunade, whats yours kid?"

"Kuro Hebi"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and examined the kid. She was wearing a loose kimono that was black with white lines drawn on it that made a wind-blowing effect. She couldn't see if the girl was wearing any shoes but was sure she heard some 'clank' from her feet whenever the girl tapped her foot, which she was doing quite a lot.

The girl had thick black hair that was hanging down her back with two small strands of her bangs going over her face, she also noticed that the girl had a black choker around her neck that had small spikes on it and a hook for a leash. The girl also had large C breasts and was around the 5'5 height.

'_This girl looks like she just picked this up randomly, and whats with that collar?' _Tsunade frowned at the thought of the girl being a slave to someone. _'Shes a sweet girl, I'd better find out if she IS being controlled, a bandit group or something might be using her' _Tsunade smiled sweetly down at the girl who stared back curiously.

"Tell me, why do you wear a collar? No one is using you or anything right?" Tsunade asked in the most gentle voice she could muster, which caused one of her veins to throb a little from being so nice.

Kuro blinked, and mentally sighed. She was wearing a collar to hide her Seal so no one could recognize it, or her for that matter. She had taken a good effort into stealth, she even used some chakra to change her voice to sound like she was two years younger then she really was and made her breasts slightly larger, though most people would claim they're illusions if she told them this, but Kuro had perfected the henge Jutsu beyond what anyone had ever done before, she could easily transform herself into anything and make it completely real.

Breaking from her thoughts she turned back to the task at hand, and thought of a way to seem more like a helpless little girl. She sniffed a little and looked down. "N-no" she stuttered out, thanking Hinata for helping her learn how to be shy.

---Oto Village--

Hinata let out a big sneeze, blowing Shoji pieces across the room.

Shikamaru sighed, puling the "King" piece off of his head. "Hinata.." He said, deadpanned.

"Gomen.. It just came out" She laughed nervously as Shika put the board back together.

--Tanzaku town--

Tsunade frowned and glared at the girl, making said girl flinch in terror. "Don't lie to me!" Tsunade said growling. "Who's controlling you, Kuro?"

Kuro stared at her, tears brimming her eyes while she was rolling her eyes on the inside. This woman was close to the mark but she thought it was a non-Shinobi that was controlling her most likely, oh boy she was more then wrong.

"I.. Its some bandits.. T.. They make me do stuff for them all the time. L.. Like wash their clothes, cook, and.. " She blushed and looked down at her feet. "O.. Other things." She muttered out.

Tsunade glared hotly at the girl, but wasn't actually glaring at her. Bandits! She hated scum like that especially if they're using some poor girl that didn't even know how to defend herself.

"Where is there base?" Tsunade asked, and Kuro looked up at her with wide eyes but was smirking inside.

_'Hook, Line, Sinker'_

"N.. North of here, a-around in the forest.. Can't miss it." She said and eeped as Tsunade ran as fast as she possibly could towards the area, dragging Kuro along with her.

Kuro smirked a little as they arrived in the clearing and sure enough there was a large base of Bandits. Tsunade glared at all of them who froze from the killing intent coming off of her in large waves.

"Where is your leader?" Tsunade asked, holding Kuro protectively behind her back.

"Right here, bitch!" A large man shouted, fumbling towards them. He was 7'7, very tall, and had a large ax on his back that was curved slightly at the end. He was build heavily and had a large breast plate and leggings on, along with heavy iron boots.

Tsunade glared at the man, cracking her knuckles. "Is it true you were using this poor girl as a pet!?" She shouted out, and all the bandits looked at Kuro, some with confusion while others were grinning at her like she was a dog that came up with its tail between its legs.

The large man laughed, other men laughing with him. "Damn straight I did! That bitch is my slave. Here puppy!" Kuro instantly started to take a step towards him, acting as if it was out of habit but Tsunade held her back with a stern gaze on Kuro.

Kuro got the message and stepped back slowly, smirking as her 'mind controlled' pets were all acting perfectly.

Early on Kuro had needed a place to stay but didn't have any money because of her leaving the village so swiftly, all she had was her wallet which she emptied earlier in the morning for some Ramen. While thinking about what to do she stumbled across this bandit camp and had used her Sharingan to cast a genjutsu over all of them that made them all believe she was their pet bitch. She did this because if she suddenly became their leader the past leader, and people loyal to that leader, would get suspicious and break free of the Genjutsu.

Of course this had led to some unwanted commands but using her Shadow clone Jutsu she was able to easily fix that. Though she refused any attempt for sexual interaction she simply used her Sharingan to cast a Genjutsu to make the bandit, or bandits, believe they had done something.

Back to the present, Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "You just signed your death warrant, scum." Then she rushed forward and slammed her fist into the large man, who flew back with his limbs spinning rapidly and knocking down most of his men with a couple having their heads chopped off because of the ax on his back.

The man slammed into a tree and fell through it, making a large creator into the ground. His eyes rolled back and blood leaked out of his mouth. He was obviously dead.

Tsunade turned her head and a huge killing intent filled the area. All the bandits began to wet themselves or run away. Kuro herself had fallen onto her butt with a wide eyed look. She was used to more intent then this because of the Kyuubi and Orochimaru but she had to keep up her act.

_'I should be an actor'_ Kuro thought, grinning to herself._ 'I think I'd make a pretty good one considering the act I'm putting up now.'_

Tsunade ran through the bandits, slamming her fists into every one she went near. She also took her finger and slammed it into the ground which caused a fissure to split the earth open and make five of the bandits have their feet caught, which made it easy for Tsunade to drop kick them into oblivion.

After all the blood shed was over she walked back to Kuro and picked her up. She smiled at the girl, thinking of her old little brother who had died in Konoha. _'I wonder if she'd stay with me.. With Shizune working at the hospital in Waterfall with Tonton I'll probably get lonely eventually.'_

Shizune her apprentice had gone to work in Waterfall when they had last been there in order to get some money to help with Tsunade's debts' and also help the dying village with missions. Tsunade had also got news from a letter Shizune sent about a man she had started dating in the village.

She forgot the name though, Kis something. Shaking her self from her thoughts she looked down at the girl who was blushing and nuzzling her 'assets' like a child would to a mother. Tsunade sighed, taking the girl back into the town and coming up to a Ramen stand. She frowned at the name of the stand.

Ichiraku Ramen was printed onto a large yellow sign on top of the "store". Kuro's eyes widened at the place, which went unnoticed by Tsunade as she stepped in.

Ayame was standing there, cooking up some Ramen for a another customer who was sitting on the farthest stool on the right side.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen" The Ramen girl said happily. "How may I help you?"

Tsunade put Kuro down on a stool and smirked. "Order what you want kid, its on me."

Kuro slowly nodded and looked up at Ayame. "Five bowls of Miso, three bowls of your Vegetable special, and ten bowls of your lobster Ramen. And one Sake Ramen for her!" She said and Ayame and Tsunade stared at her with wide eyes.

_'Bah! Blasted brat gonna make me go broke... Oh well at least I don't have to listen to Shizune whine about me losing money because of gambling this time.' _Thought Tsunade.

_'This girl ordered the exact same thing as Naruto-Kun usually did.. Minus the Sake Ramen.'_ Ayame thought, staring suspiciously at the girl before smiling happily.

"Okay! Coming up!" She turned around and started to make the Ramen but stopped when she heard Kuro speak.

"Thanks Ayame-Chan." Kuro said happily, not noticing her mistake.

Ayame turned towards her slowly, a glint in her eyes. "How do you know my name?" Ayame asked suspiciously, causing Tsunade to also look at Kuro with her eyes slightly narrowed.

Kuro gulped in her mind figuring out that she had completely blown her cover before she noticed something with her enhanced vision. Back through the curtain, in plain sight to most people though most couldn't read it without enhanced vision like hers, she saw a thin paper with "Ayame's Checklist" written on the top of it.

Kuro pointed towards the list which made both of the other females turn their heads towards it too. "That name sounded like a girls name and you work here so I thought it was you.. Looks like I was right!" She smiled happily up at Ayame who nodded slowly then went back to fixing the Ramen up.

Tsunade stared at the girl with her eyes glinting in curiosity. Even with her sannin abilities, dimmed as they may be, she could barely read that. This girl had some good eyes on her, she could make a great scout Kunochi.

After Kuro had eaten her Ramen, and Tsunade paid for it which left her with only a fourth of her money left, Tsunade took Kuro to a hotel and rented a one bed room since that was all they had opened.

The two girls went up into the room and Tsunade sighed, laying down on the bed and pulling the Black haired girl, much to her dislike.

"Sleep, Kuro. You won't have to be with those stupid scumbags anymore." Tsunade said softly, not knowing that the girl in her arms was laughing at her in her head.

"Okay.. Tsunade-San." Kuro said gently, holding her giggles down.

The two women slowly fell asleep, not knowing of the white haired pervert watching them.

_'Found you, Tsunade-Hime'_

END!

. NyaNya! Chappy 11 up! Tell me what you think peoples! Nd sorry if its bad.. I tired /3


	12. Legendary Duel! Snake Vs Toad!

OKAY! NEXT CHAPPY!

Big fight scene this chappy!.. Maybe . x3

0-0-0-0-0-0

_**I'll be sorry so you've said..**_

_**I'm not sorry..**_

_**BANG YOUR DEAD!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuro spent a couple weeks with Tsunade, they grew closer and closer until Tsunade had started to call her Otome (daughter). Kuro herself had also grown close to Tsunade though it wasn't her idea to do so, she had intended just to pretend but over time she grew to like Tsunade and they enjoyed many things together.

One of these things was gambling. Kuro seemed to be a good luck charm for Tsunade because she was making a large amount of money but was still losing enough to make it so she wasn't appearing to cheat.

At the moment they were walking through a large deserted field that had a strong breeze, making both of them have their hair flowing gently in the wind. They sat down in the grassy plains, laughing about a joke they made about a man that Tsunade had gambled with not too long ago.

Tsunade stared at her daughter and frowned seeing Kuro's collar snapped firmly around her neck. "Otome-Chan why do you wear that thing still?" Tsunade asked, smiling gently at the younger girl.

Kuro lightly hissed at the question in her mind, having hoped it would've never came, but then smiled up at Tsunade while glancing shyly at her metal laced sandals.

"T.. To make sure I don't forget Tsunade-Chan... I don't want to forget that day." She said, mentally patting herself on the back.

"Ah.. Okay Otome-Chan." Tsunade said then smirked. "Have you been working on your lessons?"

Tsunade had been teaching Kuro medic Jutsus though because of Kuro's large chakra reserves it was hard to control it all into a healing power. Tsunade knew of this and at first had been very shocked about it. Tsunade's reserves weren't much larger then Kuro's but she had years of practice and training.

"Y.. Yes Tsunade-Chan." Kuro said, glancing away. "Ah.. Um.. Who's that?" She asked, pointing towards a man coming towards them.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes a little and then shot them open in surprise. "Jiraiya!?" She yelled out and the man grinned and ran up to her.

Kuro instantly gulped. Jiraiya. That man taught her the Rasengan. She hoped he didn't recognize her.

Jiraiya got closer and smiled down at Tsunade, completely ignoring Kuro. "Hey there Hime!" He said grinning and moved just in time to dodge a power packed punch.

"What do you want.." The slug sannin sneered at him.

Jiraiya's gaze turned serious as he stared down at her. "Sarutobi-Sensei wants you to be the next Hokage, Tsunade." Kuro's eyes bulged a little at this while Tsunade let out a loud cackle.

"Me? Hokage? Don't be absurd Jiraiya, the Hokage is a fool's job." She sneered more at him as he sighed.

"Tsunade hes getting too old.. The village needs a Hokage and your the only one left for the job!" He said trying to reason with her.

Tsunade was about to respond when suddenly Jiraiya fell over holding his ankle. She looked over at Kuro who was holding two rocks in her hands. "Kaa-san said no! Leave her alone, you big bully!" She said childishly, throwing another rock that hit Jiraiya square in the nose.

Tsunade laughed and wrapped her arm around Kuro's waist while Jiraiya slowly got up, glaring at the black haired girl.

"Who is this Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, suspension and anger in his voice, but also a slight perversion as he noticed her 'assets'.

Tsunade glared, catching the perverted tone. "My Otome." She said, holding her head high.

Jiraiya's eyes bulged out instantly as he studied Kuro. She was wearing the same outfit she had when she met Tsunade, the same with the choker and metal laced sandals. But Kuro also had a diamond tattoo on her forehead, the same as Tsunade's though hers was just a chakra seal not a Genjutsu placer.

Jiraiya stared at her. "Whats your name?"

Kuro flinched a little and hugged Tsunade's arm. "W.. What do you care?" She stuttered shyly, hiding her breasts behind Tsunade's elbow which didn't go unnoticed by her "Kaa-san".

Jiraiya opened his mouth to respond but found it was full of rock. "Leave Jiraiya, you and your perverted ways have no business here. And I will not be returning to that stupid village." Tsunade said, with a tone that left no room for argue.

Jiraiya spit out the rocks and sighed heavily. "I thought I'd least try since Sarutobi-Sensei asked me to do it.. The least you could do is the same... Please Tsunade? Just think about it?" Jiraiya said, begging her with his eyes.

Tsunade frowned looking down and sighed. "I'll think about it.. Meet me back here in three days Jiraiya.. I'll tell you my answer then and there will be no arguing, understand?" Tsunade said while Kuro watched nervously.

"All right." The toad sannin walked off slowly, his head slightly drooped.

"Tsunade-Chan?" Kuro asked slowly.

"Shh.. Just relax Otome-Chan." Tsunade squeezed a little on the girl's waist and smiled as Kuro put her head on Tsunade's shoulder.

_'Maybe I should become Hokage.. Or at least live in the village. Then my Otome can be happy.. She'd be an excellent Kunochi too.'_ Tsunade thought silently to herself, then sighed at the headaches she was probably going to get later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On their way back to the hotel that they stayed at for the moment, Kuro looked up at her mother figure with soft eyes. "Are you gonna be the Hokage thing Kaa-san..?" She asked softly, curiousness in her voice.

Tsunade sighed and patted the girl on the head. "I haven't decided.. Right now I don't think so. I hate Konoha for taking so much from me.." She looked away so that her beloved Otome wouldn't see her sad eyes.

Kuro hissed softly, which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade but chose not to follow the matter. "Come on Otome, lets go to sleep.. We're gonna need it." Tsunade said, taking her daughter into the hotel.

_'We're in for one wild ride' _Kuro thought silently.

0-0-0-0 Three days later 0-0-0-0

A whispy breeze tore through the tall grass in the field as Tsunade and Kuro stood on one side while Jiraiya stood on the other, staring calmly at the two girls.

"Your answer Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

".. I don't know Jiraiya." Tsunade said flatly, and Jiraiya face-faulted. "I hate the village, you know that.. But I do want to have somewhere to live where my Otome can be happy." She sighed softly. "She has the markings for a great Kunochi you know?"

Jiraiya tilted his head, staring at Kuro while said snake lady mentally cursed her Kaa-san.

"Really?" The Toad sannin said slowly. "How do you figure.?"

"Well she has caught on to my healing Jutsus pretty quickly. She can see further then most people and she has enhanced hearing... Also she is very agile and has a good mussel development.." Tsunade explained, smiling at her Otome's accomplishments.

Jiraiya slowly smirked then let out a loud laugh. "Tsunade.. I have some information about your.. 'Otome'" Jiraiya said, a sad smile on his face.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes while Kuro's eyes widened a little. "What do you mean.. Jiraiya..?" The slug sannin asked, anger laced in her voice for suggesting her Otome could be hiding anything from her.. The nerve of the man honestly!

Jiraiya slowly walked towards the girl and with a swift motion he took off the girls collar, making the crossed chains visible to the whole world.

Tsunade gasped slowly, recognizing it as Orochimaru's work, then slowly moved towards her "daughter" who's eyes were hidden behind the long bangs that was covering them as she put her head down.

"K.. Kuro?" She said slowly. "Y.. You got that from the bandits right..?" Jiraiya looked at her in slight confusion but was on guard when a killing intent slowly oozed from Kuro, it being more fierce and insane then anyone of Kuro's age should be.

"You just had to do it didn't you, Old pervert.." Kuro said slowly, looking up with Sharingan swirling in her eyes while her veins bulged out a little and her iris was glowing a pale blue.

Tsunade took a step back while Jiraiya got into a slight ready state, ready for an attack but not intent on attacking without being hit first.

"K.. Kuro..?" Tsunade said, confusion in her voice.

Kuro smiled softly at the slug sannin. "Gomen.. Kaa-san.. I was so happy with you I didn't want you to find out though I knew I'd have to tell you one day.." Kuro said slowly looking down at the ground.

"Your.. Orochimaru's servant..?" She said, anger mixed into her voice.

Kuro shook her head, smiling a little. "No.. I'm his student.." Tsunade fell over onto her butt at this information and slid back a little as Kuro knelled beside her. "I'm sorry Tsunade.. I came here on a mission to find you and ask you to help Orochimaru heal himself but I didn't want to force you or anything... I was going to ask you at some point.. I'm sorry." Kuro slowly got up and glared over at the man who had once been her sensei.

"Jiraiya.." Kuro slowly closed her eyes. "I was happy.. for the first time I had a mother..someone to care for me and love me like that.. But no you had to screw it up!.." Hissing was heard as she slowly looked up at Jiraiya, though her eyes remained covered by her eye lids. "And so I ask of you for payment.."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes only to widen them as Kuro opened her eyes, revealing the powerful Mangekyou Sharingan.

"... Die" Tsukiyomi flashed into Jiraiya's mind scape, making his vision go black and red. In front of him was Kuro, still wearing her Kimono but in her hand was a match. He also noticed he was bound to a large cross.

"_For the next twelve hours I will burn all Itcha-Itcha-Paradise books.. For the twelve hours after that you shall do nothing but give in as gay men molest you to do their bidding.." Jiraiya was sweating heavily now, the two greatest sins! But he knew the Tsukiyomi had seventy-two hours max.. So what was the girl planning?_

_Kuro looked up slowly, her eyes glinting in a moon light that came from no where. "And for the rest of those forty-eight hours.. You shall experience every bad experience I have ever felt.. From beatings to rape to the void of loneliness.."_

_Jiraiya could do nothing but scream as his torture began._

"_Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds remaining."_

Kuro closed her eyes once more, wincing at the pain from using the Mangekyou. She was able to use it without fear of losing her sight because of Kyuubi, but it still took a heavy toll on her chakra, she could probably use Tsukiyomi twice a day without resting or forcing a lot of Kyuubi's chakra through her system, and she could use Amataratsu about three times.

Jiraiya slowly sunk to the ground and Tsunade looked at him in surprise. Kuro made the great toad sannin buckle to the ground with just a gaze? Tsunade stared at her "Otome" in shock. She never realized the girl could be this strong.

But then Jiraiya slowly stood up, grunting softly. "You think that'd stop me gaki? I've faced Itachi before.." He started to do seals quickly. "My turn brat! **Katon! Ryuuka No Jutsu! **(Dragon Fire)" Jiraiya spit out large amount of fire towards Kuro, burning the ground as it passed the tall grass.

Kuro quickly dodged by sliding to her body to the side with a swift injection of chakra pushing her. "Peh.. Should have realized it wasn't going to be that easy.." Kuro put up a cross seal, making several Kage Bunshin. Three ran at Jiraiya quickly while two more slid behind him and approached him from there. The original was hanging back doing seals swiftly.

Jiraiya looked all around and started doing seals quickly. "**Katon! Hosenka No Jutsu!" **He yelled out and spun around, spitting several fire waves towards all of the clones, one flying towards the original who merely side stepped it while still doing seals.

"Take this Jiraiya! **Oto: Oto Rendan!" **Kuro swiftly rushed at Jiraiya, punching at him. Jiraiya dodged the fist but suddenly he felt a large vibration hit his ears. He grunted slightly and did a one handed seal, preventing all sound from entering his ears for a short moment.

Kuro smirked as her plan worked and she quickly summoned four clones. One of them snuck under Jiraiya and kicked hard up, forcing him into the air then another clone kicked at his side but he grabbed the leg and slammed it into the other clone that was approaching his other side, making both pop into non-existence but then the last clone kicked hard onto his blind-side, forcing him higher into the air.

Jiraiya felt one of his nerves being hit and his body go numb for a short moment, then he felt scaley beings wrap around his body. "Seneijashu!" yelled Kuro, her snake summons wrapping tightly around Jiraiya. "Now.. Grab Boom Combo!" She said and Jiraiya's eyes widened as the Snakes exploded.

Kuro smirked, thinking it was over and turned around slowly but flinched back seeing Tsunade stare at her with a wide fearful look, mixed with slight hatred. It was the same look that the villagers gave her. Lost in her horrible memories she didn't notice Jiraiya coming up behind her until it was too late, she spun around only to see a Rasengan slam into her chest – sending her flying back and tumbling across the ground.

Jiraiya sighed, having slight scorch wounds from the explosion but was otherwise fine due to his Hari Jizo (Needle Guardian) cutting up the snakes and blocking most of the after shock. He glanced over to see Tsunade glaring at him and he raised his hands up in defense, about to say something when he flew back with a large fist shaped implant on his cheek. He got up and glared at his opponent. Kuro had black chains going across her body and her Sharingan was spinning more widely.

He glanced over at Tsunade again and started to do seals. **"Katon! Dai Endan!" **He said and took in a breath, then let out a large stream of fire at Tsunade who's eyes widened in shock and she moved to defend herself but was stopped by Kuro who jumped in front of the blast, taking the whole thing dead on.

"N.. No! I won't let you hurt her!" Purple chakra mixed with blue pulsed out of Kuro and dispelled the fire. "Die Jiraiya!" Kuro rushed at the toad man who blocked her blow easily then punched her hard in the face, sending her skidding back.

Kuro twitched as Jiraiya finished a set of seals and let out another Dai Endan at her. Kuro sent a large pulse of chakra again, but this time the fire didn't stop it just weakened slightly. Kuro took the hit dead on again and hissed, throwing off her ruined Kimono to reveal her Oto battle uniform that she had gotten from Orochimaru. (Its the same outfit she was wearing in chapter 10)

Kuro glared at Jiraiya even more harshly. "Bah! Bastard! I spent a lot of money on that kimono." Jiraiya didn't say anything just got into a loose battle position. Kuro growled and charged at her opponent, punching and kicking at him quickly.

Jiraiya dodged or blocked her blows before slamming his palm into her stomach and sending her flying back. Kuro sat up slowly and summoned nine Kage Bunshin. Each Bunshin started to do their own set of seals as Kuro started her own.

Jiraiya moved to intercept the clones but two more appeared as if out of no where and sent him flying back. The two then did a couple of seals together and a dome of earth surrounded Jiraiya, rendering him useless for the time being. The clones finished their seals just as Jiraiya broke free of his prison and his eyes widened as he saw ten dragons made of different elements flying towards him.

"**Juu amatsu doragon shougekiha!**(Ten Heavenly Dragon Shock waves)" The ten clones yelled out.

Five dragons rushed towards him quickly, each one coming from a different direction. He glanced around at the dragons with his eyes wide. Each dragon was a different element and he could tell from the size and speed of the Fuuton dragon that it was the most powerful while the water, which was barely formed and trailing a little behind the others, was the weakest which was understandable since there was no source of water except in the air.

He looked up, about to jump up to dodge when his eyes widened more seeing five more dragons coming at him from the sky, these were different elements as the other dragons that were coming at him from the ground level. Jiraiya smirked a little at the large hole in the dragon circle coming at him, for if he jumped up the dragons would just crash into each other. He was preparing to do it again as they were getting closer to closing in when he saw a large dragon coming at him from the very top of the circle.

The toad sannin's eyes widened in surprise, not because Kuro had thought of this, but because the dragon wasn't an element, it was made entirely of Kuro Kage Bunshin. He cursed to himself and started to do some seals so that he could go underground when the two clones that had hit him earlier appeared under him, Sharingan swirling. He managed to kick one away but the other had slammed her foot into his chin, sending him flying up into the air, right into the middle of the large circle of dragons.

An explosion filled the entire plain, smoke and rocks flew out everywhere. Some rocks slammed into the Kuro clones, making it so only the original was left. Said Original was walking back away, a smirk on her face, but she quickly turned around with her eyes wide when she heard a large cough, much too large for Jiraiya to be the one that made it.

Standing in front of her was the Toad Boss, Gamabunta, and Jiraiya was standing on his head, his Hari Jizo wrapped lightly around him.

"_**What the hell did you summon me for Jiraiya!?" **_The toad boss yelled out but quieted down seeing the very serious gaze of Jiraiya on him.

"Gamabunta.. I need your help on this one, She almost killed me.. twice" Gamabunta stared down at the girl who was staring up at him with wide childish eyes.

"Wooow thats a big frog.." She said, her head tilting a little.

Gamabunta let out a large laugh. _**"This girl almost beat you, Jiraiya!? Your getting weak in your old age!"**_ Jiraiya winced but then whispered something into Gamabunta's ear. **_"Ah.. I see.. I understand." _**The Toad Boss said and slowly drew his large blade. _**"Come on, gaki." **_The blade went slicing through the air swiftly at Kuro.

Kuro jumped high into the air to dodge but was surprised when the sword spun and came up quickly, the blunt side slamming against her and sending her slamming into the ground, blood coming from a large amount of wounds and scratches while her arm was completely broken with one of the bones sticking out.

"_**This kid Jiraiya? It only took one hit" **_Gamabunta said, slight surprise in his eyes.

Jiraiya crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes along with that. "Its not over, look again." Gamabunta did and almost took a step back out of fear.

A large amount of red chakra was pouring out of the creator that Kuro had made, it swirling in the air and forming the face of the greatest demon's to ever walk the earth.. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kuro stood up in the creator, all the red chakra swirling around her body and forming a cloak of some sort with a single fox tail twitching behind her. She slowly looked up with her Sharingan eyes, the iris no longer glowing but it was now slitted and was a bright red. All her wounds were completely healed, the bone of her arm that was sticking out popped back into place and twisted itself back into place.

"_**Die.." **_The demonic snake said and charged the frog, slamming her fist into its large stomach causing it to falter slightly. Kuro ran up the frog faster then it could track and jumped into the air and spun around, swinging her tail at Jiraiya who blocked it but was surprised when it passed through him and slammed into his face.

Kuro swung her fist at him, sending him skidding back towards Gamabunta's back. Kuro was about to follow when a large blade slammed into her, sending her flying high into the air. Jiraiya quickly did seals as fast as he could and took in a breath. **"Katon! Dai Endan!"** The large fireball went towards Kuro, sending her flying even further until she slammed into the ground. She hissed slowly standing up from the creator she made.

"_**Gah.. Ra.." **_Jiraiya's eyes widened and he quickly did some seals, summoning two large toads beside him on Gamabunta's head as all of Kuro's chakra slowly slid into her hand. **_"Senan.."_** She flew up into the air and went straight for Jiraiya.

"Oil now!" He yelled out and all three toads let out a large stream of oil as Jiraiya completed his seals. "**Katon! Gamayu Endan!" **He yelled out, a gigantic fireball trailing towards Kuro who slammed her Kyuubified-Rasengan into the flame. The two forces fought it out for a little before Jiraiya sent another stream of oil and fire into the flames. Kuro flew back and all of the flames slammed into her, burning her skin rapidly.

Kuro felt her life ebbing away as she was burned by the hot flames. _'Gomen.. Kaa-san..Hinata-chan..Everyone.. I wasn't strong enough.'_ She thought sadly but jumped up when she heard a voice.

"You were me? I find that hard to believe!" Kuro sat up, she was in the Kyuubi's chamber but it was a different area in it. This didn't look like a sewer but rather it looked like her apartment, her old one in Konoha. She was laying on the ground and beside her on the plush couch she had was her.

Well not her, but rather.. Naruto. His jumpsuit glowed slightly in a morning sun as he smirked at her.

"Your just gonna give up? That's not our way of the ninja." He said, a foxy-grin on his face.

Kuro looked away from him. "But I'm weak.. I can't beat him." She said sadly, tears sliding around in her eyes.

Naruto scoffed. "Don't give up just cause your a little wounded! Think of that old hag! Think of beating up that Teme-Sasuke!" He glared as he saw his words weren't doing anything. "Think of HINATA!" He yelled out, slamming his fist onto the couch which split it nearly in two.

Kuro stared up at him with surprise as he continued to yell. "Think of everyone! Everyone believes in you! They all believe you can do it Kuro! You can beat this pervert, don't let everyone's beliefs in you just go to waist!" He screamed out, his words slowly getting to Kuro.

She closed her eyes, imagining everyone shes ever cared about. Slowly images surrounded her.

Orochimaru.. Tsunade.. Tayuya.. Sasuke.. Shika.. Lee.. Gaara.. Temari.. Kankuro... Chouji.. Old man...

Kuro slowly opened her eyes, looked forward to the one image in front of her that held its hand out, a smirk on its face. Hinata.. "Come on Kuro-chan, lets do this together, ne?" Kuro slowly took her hand and smiled.

"Alright.. Lets do this.. Together!" She pumped her fist into the air as everyone smiled at her.

Jiraiya sighed, un-summoning his three summons and stepped away from the burning flames, towards Tsunade, but then he jumped back as he felt a large amount of chakra coming from no where. The flames dispersed themselves as a huge pillar of chakra swirled to life.

"_**I WILL NOT DIE HERE! I have people to protect! People who believe in me! I won't let them down! Ever!"**_ Came the loud voice of Kuro as the smoke cleared itself. Standing there was Kuro, her whole body was changed in some way. She was now slightly taller with the fox cloak still surrounding her, her eyes were different colors which each one being slitted but one was a bright yellow while the other was a dull red, two fox ears rested on her head both being as black as night.

Five tails were swirling behind her, three being fox tails that were as black as her ears while one was red and made of pure chakra, the last one was a long snake tail that was much larger in the fox tails but it moved around more slowly. She had a trail of scales going down both her arms and her skin was a much paler shade, almost to the point where it was Orochimaru's pasty white skin. Her nails were elongated into claws and she lightly licked the sharp tip of one while smirking devilishly at Jiraiya, who was torn between perverted thoughts and serious thoughts.

_'This is bad! But that does make her look even sexier.. NO! Bad Jiraiya not the time for that! I'll have to get serious though'_ Jiraiya though, summoning a large Rasengan into his hand.

Kuro smirked even more. "_**Lets end this with one move.. Jiraiya!" **_Kuro yelled out, summoning her own Rasengan which was a swirl of Blue, Purple, and Red chakra.

Jiraiya slowly nodded, knowing he didn't really have any other move to use on her other then this. He pumped almost ever bit of his chakra into the ball, causing it to double in size. "Alright gaki! This is the end!" He charged swiftly at her, holding his Rasengan back a bit before swinging it towards her as she charged at him too, doing the same move.

"_**Oodama Rasengan/Naruto Rasengan!**_" Yelled Jiraiya and Kuro at the same time.

The two forces slammed into each other causing a large shock wave of pure power to crash through the entire field.

-END OF CHAPTER!.. JOKING! 3

Inside the smoke and force of all the chakra Jiraiya knew he was going to lose with so much chakra into Kuro's attack. His Rasengan slowly started to die down and he quickly summoned his Hari Jizo as Kuro slammed her slightly weakened Rasengan into his shield.

He went flying back in a swirling mass of hair and body parts. He slammed into the ground and blacked in and out of the real world and Kuro herself wasn't faring much better.

Her curse seal had slid back into its spot and she was on the ground, breathing heavily with her eyes half open. She was groaning and wincing.

Tsunade, who had been in wonder and awe while watching the battle, got up seeing her Otome in danger and ran over quickly. "Kuro!" She said, kneeling beside the girl.

Kuro looked up at her with a soft smile. "Hi.. Kaa-san.. It must be sad to see your daughter in such a pitiful state.." She said, letting out a hoarse laugh but then coughed out some blood.

Tsunade quickly gathered some chakra into her hands and channeled it into a healing palm and started to heal her daughter. "Your whole body is a miss Otome-chan.." Tsunade said softly. "Spine is slightly ruptured your lungs are damaged and your ribs are broken in several spots.. And don't even get me started on your arm.." Tsunade said softly.

Kuro looked away sadly. "How come you still trust me.. I lied to you.. I.." She was hushed by a finger on her lips.

"Your my daughter, Kuro-Chan.. of course you'll lie to me eventually.. I don't care.. because I love you.. Your the only family I have left besides Shizune." Tsunade had told Kuro about her old apprentice sometime ago during one of their late night restaurant dinners. "I don't care if your with Orochimaru.. Your not Orochimaru himself so I have no reason to be mad at you except for your lying.. But I can just punish you later for that." Tsunade smiled at Kuro who looked away with a shy face.

"O.. Okay Kaa-san.. Can I have my collar back?" Tsunade nodded and put Kuro's collar back onto her neck, she had found it on the ground when Jiraiya and Kuro were fighting. "Thanks.. Kaa-san what should we do about Jiraiya..?" The cursed snake asked, sitting up a little.

Tsunade's eyes turned towards the unconscious Jiraiya with a glare. "Leave him, he'll heal.." She then picked up Kuro and started to walk off. "Come on.. Which ways the sound village.." Tsunade asked a slight amount of fear in her voice.

Kuro gave directions while silently making a Kage Bunshin which henged itself into Tsunade and ran back to Jiraiya, healing his wounds.

Jiraiya slowly woke up, his eyes having a slight dim shade. "Tsunade..?" He asked softly and the clone nodded. "Kuro is gone..?" Another nod. "Ngh.. Tsunade.. Are you coming back with the village..? That girl is lost.. Shes too far into the darkness for anyone to save now.. Shes a demon.." Jiraiya said and Tsunade gripped his arm tightly, causing him to wince.

"She isn't a demon.. and I know this because.." The henge poofed away and Jiraiya's eyes widened. "I am Kuro.. just risking the bit of my chakra left to save your sorry butt.." The shadow clone poofed away while Jiraiya sighed.

He looked up into the blue sky and watched the clouds pass by. "Minato.. I'm sorry."

0-0

Back at the trail that Tsunade was on, she was holding her Otome like a newborn babe. She smiled down at her and mused slightly on how she could just easily walk away with her..

She looked up at that new thought with surprise on her face. Well? Why doesn't she? She could easily erase Kuro's memorys of Orochimaru...

What should she do?

0-0

The choice is yours! Vote now! Should she go to sound and help Orochimaru, or run away with Kuro!?

Decide!

**Omake?**

Tsunade and Kuro sighed in relaxation in the hot springs of Tanzaku town. They snuggled up to each other with one of Tsunade's hands around Kuro's waist.

Suddenly they heard some perverted giggles and instantly glared at the walls. Kuro turned into her level two curse seal and slammed through the wall, kicking the perverted man high into the sky then Tsunade flew above him and spin-kicked him all the way back to Konoha.

"If you think this will make me change my mind about becoming Hokage Jiraiya you have another same coming, Stupid pervert!!!" Yelled Tsunade.

**OmakeEnd**


	13. Rounding them up, and sending them out

It has been awhile, ne? Well. I'm partially back..with a new friend.

Everyone: Big round of applause for RampgingLemons. She also writes on this site (Focused mainly around her Zelda and Pokemon story) but she inspired me to write further with her comments (Via Email) along with her stories. Be sure to check out

Zelda Ocarina of Blood and Behind the Curtain.

I would honestly like to thank RayneXHatake for his story "Wake me up inside", a female naruto story that got me inspired to THINK about my little Kuro once more..

Honestly, I am not sure if I will continue to up date. I wish to, I honestly do, with the lack of school crippling me I still have my family, and..my girlfriend (Teehee).

Honestly the thought of writing in general just doesn't appeal to me as it used to, but if they ever make a device that writes what you wish to say via your thoughts, then you would probably get 25-30 chapters a day!

Anyways.

Let's get started before I lose my Cream Soda Induced buzz, ne?

About the Rewrite I promised in my note, It'll happen..Maybe not now. But eventually I'll get off my ass and do it!

0-0-0-0

_**When the weather out side is frightful**_

_**But the fire is oh so delightful**_

_**Let it snow, let it snow..let it snow..**_

0-0-0-0

"And that is how the mission went, Orochimaru-Sama." A slim female finished, blinking her large eyes up towards her leader from his chair. He was leaning back in the throne-like chair, his foot tapping lightly against the ground.

"I see. Thank you Hinata-Chan." He said fondly to the Hyuuga girl, smiling his thin smile down towards her. "How is Kuro-Chan fairing?" The Hyuuga frowned slightly before tilting her head to the side in the way Orochimaru was getting used to whenever she thought of what to say next.

She seemed to decide on something as she cleared her throat. "Alright. Her wounds are healing rather fast due to the Kyuubi's influence along with Tsunade-Hime's healing abilities." The Sound Hokage nodded slightly, his lip twitching as she used his nick-name for his past partner.

"Very good Hinata-Chan. Please send Tsunade in if you don't mind? I wish to discuss certain matters with her now that Kuro is stable." The Hyuuga bowed slightly, causing the man to chuckle. "Now don't do that Hinata-Chan..You know only my un-trusted ninjas do that." He scolded her slightly, causing her to smile up at him with her eyes sparkling slightly from the small light from the window that was behind Orochimaru.

"Of course Orochimaru-Sama. I'll go get Tsunade-Hime now." She turned on her heel gracefully, a small spark of chakra bouncing off the floor where she did so.

Orochimaru just stared after her, a smile dancing on his lips. She was progressing nicely, as her chakra seemed to balance to where Kuro's would be without the Kyuubi's assistance. He shrugged his shoulders and then leaned back.

Today was nice.

0-0-0-0

Kuro groaned as she rubbed her sore shoulder, her right arm completely sore as well due to the pushing contest she had with Jiraiya, along with the fact that her bones were slightly misplaced despite the Kyuubi's instant healing. Her entire arm was wrapped in bandages from the shoulder down to her finger tip, all being chakra-enhanced so she would heal faster, but the rest of her was untouched.

She was wearing a simple pair of black shorts with a matching black top, her collar still placed around her neck firmly. She gently touched the collar, surprised for a moment as she touched a piece of cold metal but she let out a soft chuckle as she studied the heart-shaped locket that was wound around her neck on a silver chain.

The locket had a beautiful red fox imprinted onto the front, and a light-blue snake on the back. She opened it up, revealing a picture of her and Hinata curled up together on the hospital bed she was on right now. Apparently, she had missed her birthday.

She sighed contently at the memory.

_Flash back no Jutsu_

_Kuro groaned again as her Ka-San put her green-glowing hand over her chest, earning a glare from the older woman. "Stop your whining Kuro, you're driving me nuts!" She hollered out and Kuro stuck her tongue out at her._

"_Oh hush Ka-San. You'd groan too with this pain!" She stuck her tongue out further, imminently regretting it as Tsunade clamped her fingers down on the piece of flesh._

"_Oh would I now?" She asked, grinning as she pulled on the appendage, earning a muffled squeek out of the girl. Kuro struggled, but her wounded arm was barely functioning and her other one was held tightly by the older woman's free hand._

_Suddenly the door to the medic room opened and the two froze, but Kuro instantly relaxed at the site of the familiar pale eyes. "Hwinatwa-Chwan!" Kuro muffled out happily, letting out a wince as she tried to move her arm again._

_Tsunade let go of the girl's tongue, staring at the new comer. Hinata was dressed in a tight blue top, showing off her impressive chest (for her age) along with a pair of loose shorts. Her short hair was brushed back, reaching to her shoulders and she smiled softly towards Kuro, before looking frightfully at the Tsunade. "H..Hello there. I'm..Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure, madam.." Hinata said, bowing respectfully._

_Kuro scoffed slightly before Tsunade could answer back. "Don't do that, she's gonna be your Mother-In-Law eventually!" Kuro's smile spread across her face as she stared at the familiar blush of her girlfriend. _

_Tsunade stiffened up before letting out a soft laugh, pulling Kuro by the ear upwards causing the Kunochi to yelp in surprise. "Mother-In-Law huh? So this is your girlfriend?" She looked towards Hinata, who stared back with her head tilted to the side._

_Kuro smiled and nodded, wincing again but this time due to the tug on the ear that she caused. "Yes." Hinata suddenly spoke out, smiling. "I am Kuro-Chan's girlfriend. Is that a problem, madam?" She tilted her head the other way, making her way to the bed._

_Tsunade grinned, her eyes twinkling dangerously. "I will test you later, kid. But for now I'll leave it be since Kuro is in need of my healing. _

_Hinata nodded but suddenly produced a camera, causing both of the other women to blink in surprise. "Would you mind taking a picture madam? It's for something special." Tsunade nodded, taking the camera._

"_Of what, though?" Tsunade asked confusedly, before a smiling Hinata suddenly tackled Kuro to the bed, expertly navigating herself around the bandage-caste around Kuro's arm and nuzzling herself into Kuro's bosom. _

_Kuro blushed, earning a laugh from Tsunade who held up the camera. "Say cheese."_

_Kuro smiled down at Hinata and placed her head against the top of Hinata's, nuzzling into her soft hair. "I love Cheese." Kuro said teasingly, and Hinata closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out towards Kuro._

_There was a soft snap, and the picture came out. Kuro blinked as a silver chain was now hanging in front of her face. "Happy birthday, Kuro."_

_It was then Kuro realized that it was past October 10th, when she was born._

_Flash back ending No jutsu_

Kuro sighed again, smiling as she heard the soft foot steps coming across the hallway out side the room she was in. There was a soft knock and she spoke out. "Come in." She was surprised, however, when more then one person entered.

Sasuke, followed by the rest of the Ninja that followed her from Konoha, were all there (Minus Hinata). They were all dressed in the same outfits they were wearing before(See Chapter 10) with only slight alterations as Lee was sporting two golden bands around both of his wrists, along with his ankles. She frowned slightly, noticing the sand trio were not in the room then she remembered that they had left right before her Tsunade retrieval mission, something about the Kazekage dying.

"Hey everyone" Kuro grinned at them, standing up and sliding on her normal clothes. "Special meeting?" She asked, ignoring the blush of the boys as they looked away from her as she slid her pants off to put on her fish-net outfit.

Shikamaru's face seemed entirely red before he rubbed the back of his head, still not looking at Kuro. "Just came to tell you Happy birthday and that Orochimaru-Sama just called for all of us." Kuro nodded, smiling as she walked over to the group.

"Let's go then?" They all nodded, Chouji and Kuro walking in the back (with Shika on Kuro's other side) talking about the food in Tanzaku Town.

0-0-0-0

As the group made their way into Orochimaru's main chambers, they were surprised to see Tsunade make her way out out of the room, a thoughtful look on her face and she only gave a small wave and a short whisper into Kuro's ear before walking past them all.

"What'd she say, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Kuro shook her head. "Just said I'll be surprised or something.." The group looked slightly worried at that and Kuro shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about guys. Let's see what Orochimaru wants."

They nodded and walked into the room, Shika and Chouji having to jump out of the way as a blur raced past them and slammed into Kuro, who managed to stay on her feet.

Hinata smiled up at Kuro who grinned in response, pecking the girl on the forehead. "Hey there Hina-Chan. Happy to see me?" Hinata just stuck her tongue out in response, before pulling Kuro into the room by her hand.

The rest of the group followed, most rolling their eyes at the two but Shika frowned slightly.. Something Chouji didn't miss.

They all soon lined up in a straight line in front of Orochimaru's throne, Hinata and Kuro instantly talking with Tayuya who stayed beside them while Chouji spoke with Jirobu about certain food spices his family used to control their size and weight.

Sasuke was quietly listening to a two-headed boy talk to him, nodding in response to some things and giving a short answer with the other head spoke something.

Shika was talking with Kidomaru, an odd 6 armed boy that was a sharp-shot and had a quick mind to go with it

Lee was also enjoying a conversation with Sasuke and the two headed boy, nodding his head and then yelling something out towards Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes and asked if he said something.

There was a soft clap sound and they instantly froze, staring up towards the throne quietly as their leader addressed them. "Now then my students.. It's come to my attention that the Chunin exams will be placed again. This time in Iwa (Village hidden in the Earth), and I have decided to nominate you all as Genin of the sound." They all had wide eyes at this information, but some looked slightly concerned and Orochimaru smiled down at them. "It is entirely your choice who to go with and whether or not you wish to go at all. So let's get that out of the way first. Who does not wish to participate?"

At first, no one raised their hands but slowly Chouji raised his hand, along with Jirobu. "I don't think we're ready, Orochimaru-Sama." Jirobu said gruffly. "I wish to perfect more of the Jutsu Chouji-San has given me and he wishes to learn more earth-style before taking the exam again." Orochimaru nodded in acceptance.

"Very well. The rest of you shall go then?" The all nodded. "Pair up in a group of three, then. I will tell you if the set up is acceptable."

The group split up into teams of three which went as followed..

Hinata Tayuya Kuro.

Sakon Lee Sasuke

Kido Shika

Orochimaru frowned as he stared at the group of two before nodding. "I have already decided on who will join your group, Shikamaru-Kun." Orochimaru said smiling, and crossed his arms when Shikamaru asked "Who?". "You will find out when you reach a check point going to Iwa, I hope you all get along with your new comrade." They nodded again.

Orochimaru grinned. "You have five minutes to pack your things, the transportation is outside..And remember! You do this in the name of the Oto Village! Make sure to make a good impression.. Kukuku." He chuckled out, smiling wide as the Soon-To-Be-Chunin bowed before him.

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama!" They called out in unison.

0-0-0-0

When they all climbed into the odd-horse driven caravan, which had several benches they could sit on on the inside, they were surprised to see Tsunade and Kabuto sitting beside each other talking about Medical Jutsu.

Kuro made her way to the bench her Ka-San was sitting on, plopping down on her lap which caused the older woman to let out a soft grunt and grip her Otome's sides. "And who said you could sit there?" Kuro just stuck her tongue out slightly before asking her own question.

"Why're you here Ka-San?" She tilted her head to the side in her cute way, smiling at Hinata and Tayuya as they sat down on the open spot beside Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed a little before sticking her tongue out. "Orochimaru asked me to be a Jounin teacher, along with Kabuto, since there's a small shortage. We also have another sound Jounin at the check point to take the last group since there's three."

Kuro looked a little confused at how Orochimaru could know such a thing when we had just decided the teams, but then she shrugged it off and started to talk to Hinata and Tayuya again, her head resting against her Ka-San's bosom.

0-0-0-0ElseWhere0-0-0-0

Four dark figures sat around a fire, each one on a separate stone for seats. "So." One spoke up, the voice being obviously female. "Chunin exams are coming up aren't they Sensei?" The tallest of the figures nodded, a strand of pale brown hair coming into view from the fire's light.

"Indeed. In our own village too." Said a gruff, but still feminine voice.

"That's awesome!" Said a deep but still obviously young voice, the smallest of the figures standing up. "I wonder if we'll meet enemy ninja!" He said, grinning ear to ear which was barely visible from the minor light.

"Sit down." The gruff voice said again, and with a small pout the boy-figure sat down. "Don't make friends with other ninja..Besides. I heard a new village would be partaking as well. We need to be on our guard, the last time they invaded Konoha."

"But that's good isn't it?" The boy-figure said, his head tilted. "I mean. We're enemies of Konoha, aren't we?"

There was a soft scoff from the figure that had yet to say anything. "We're at peace, and I don't think our Kage wishes to go to war again." The figures went silent before the taller figure spoke up again.

"Get some sleep. We go back to Iwa tomorrow."

"Hai, Sensei" The other figures stated, crawling into their tents.

0-0-0-0

Danzo growled in anger as he read the report but no matter how many times he read it, it would not change it.

They had been there, his agents had been there, where the girl known as Kuro Hebi and the Sannin Jiraiya had fought. But they did not assist Jiraiya and capture the girl. He needed her. With the power of the bloodline he witnessed from his spies along with the Kyuubi, she could be the ultimate weapon.

But they had failed him. His Root had failed him but he knew what he must do. He snapped his fingers twice. "Bring me a drink." A pitcher of sake appeared in his left hand almost instantly. "Now..I need something. A weapon. Something to bring that girl to my side.." No one, from the vast shadows that they hid in, spoke. "Is there anything!" He asked, shouting again and one of his more trusted Root members walked up slowly, his black cloak flowing behind him. "Ah..Yes Owl?"

The Root member bowed his head slightly. "I am a Yamanaka sir." Danzo nodded, he knew this of course. "I could infiltrate her mind and bend her thoughts to a point of her believing that you are her master, but it would be very dangerous.." He went on, and Danzo scratched his chin slightly.

"It would be indeed, with the Kyuubi's chakra along with her being right over Orochimaru's nose..He knows much about mind abilities as he demonstrated with Kabuto." Owl nodded but then he held up his hand, showing a small brown pouch.

"I found this in a Yamanaka basement..It is a risky item but if placed on a person's body, it allows any Yamanaka Jutsu to effect them at any distance. If I could get this on something she never takes off, I could slowly but surely manipulate her thoughts without Orochimaru knowing it was us, Danzo-Sama." Danzo thoughtfully rubbed his chin once more, something he thought was becoming a habit.

He gave a small nod. "See to it then." Owl gave a small bow before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Danzo took another swig of his sake, a smile playing at his lips. "Soon, Hokage will be mine..and beside me will be my best weapon! Kuro Hebi!" He let out a laugh that echoed across the shadowed walls, despite the bodies hidden inside the darkness.

0-0-0-0

"So Jiraiya. How did it go?" Sarutobi asked, staring down at the bandaged man in the Konoha hospital.

"..." Jiraiya didn't answer, as he didn't since his mouth was completely bandaged up due to a cruel nurse that had not enjoyed the butt-slap Jiraiya gave her, despite that it was a complete accident.

"Not speaking huh?" Sarutobi grinned slightly, taking a puff of his pipe. "I suppose I'll just tell you about the good old days then.."

And so Jiraiya struggled but he could not free himself from the torture of the tales of his old Sensei.

_'What did I do to deserve this, Kami-Sama!' _He cried out in his thoughts.

0-0-0-0Meanwhile, on a large platform in the sky.

"ACHOO!" Sneezed a green skinned man, rubbing his nose after wards.

A odd black creature with wide eyes stared up at him. "You alright Kami?"

The green-man waved his hand dismissively. "Yes yes Mr. Popo. I'm fine."

0-0-0-0 Chapter End 0-0-0-0

Took awhile I know but I think I'll write again tomorrow night. I'm tired and it's 4:08..

Also, don't worry about the last part. It was just a small bit of humor I felt I had to get in.

There won't be any DBZ stuff :P

Well.. G'night everyone. I hope I stay inspired!


End file.
